


Hope - I'm sorry, hyung

by YoongisSmile



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seok brothers, Accident, Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crime, Detective Kim Namjoon | RM, Fluffy, M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Mystery, Nightmares, Taekook bff to lovers, Yoonmin brothers, a different side of Hoseok, gangster taehyung, hurt!min yoongi, lowkey yoonseok, mention of suicide, minjoon if you squint, soft yoongi, taegi friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongisSmile/pseuds/YoongisSmile
Summary: Jimin wakes up in the closet, he doesn't remember anything as vague images and voices linger in his mind. Later, in the hospital Jimin finds out that Yoongi, his brother, has been stabbed and is laying in a coma.As Jimin slowly starts to remember the happenings from Friday and Saturday some other horrifying memories also comes back to him.Jimin knows that the only thing he can do for Yoongi is find out what happened 10 years ago and soon he starts to realise that the killer probably intends to finish the job.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another Yoonmin AU! Before you start reading I just want to say that this is just a fictional story, don't take it too seriously because it was only made in my crackhead brain for fun and experiment.  
> Enjoy, leave kudos and comments if you like it and if you don't, come yell at me on twitter @milla97kpop

_I want revenge._  
_Me too!_  
 _I’ll kill him!_  
  
_Sunday 9th September 2018_  
  
_Stay there, Chim! Be quiet!_ Yoongi’s voice echoes in Jimin’s head and tears slowly roll down his cheeks.  
Jimin wakes up with a headache and dry throat, his whole body feels heavy and he can’t breathe because of the thick air. His soul feels numb, but he knows that the pain is just resting, waiting for the fuzziness to leave his head to get a chance to bother him again.  
  
Vague voices of lost conversations and nightmares worsen the already unbearable pain.  
He has no idea where he is, it’s dark and crowded, only a small spring of light gets through from somewhere. His ears are ringing, he doesn’t remember how he got there and when he tries to recall the happenings the headache peaks, making it impossible to think.  
  
Jimin has no idea how long he’s been sitting in the darkness before the headache calms down and he can hear voices outside.  
“Hyung?” Jimin calls out, unsure whether he just thinks it or if he actually says it out loud. He listens for a while, until the voices seem to come closer. The sudden loud noise and bright light burns Jimin’s eyes and the headache comes back, he drags his legs closer to his body and hides his face in his arms as the voices start yelling something, sounding rushed.  
  
“Hyung-nim!”  
Jimin looks up carefully, eyes wandering over the faces searching for the black-haired boy with dark eyes but instead of Yoongi he’s met by another man, looking grumpy as he stares at Jimin.  
“What’s this?” The man asks and looks displeased at the two others.  
“No idea.” One of them states, earning a pissed-off glare from the man, he squats down and looks at Jimin with an concerned expression.  
  
“Who are you?” He asks, not even trying to sound nice. Jimin sobs as the headache doesn’t want to let go.  
“Jimin.” He manages to whisper, and the man looks up at one of the others with an raised eyebrow.  
“Well in that case it’s his brother.” He says and the man looks back at Jimin, eyeing him curiously.  
  
“Why are you in there?” He asks, somewhat nicer this time.  
“I don’t remember.” Jimin sobs. The man looks at Jimin for a moment before he stands up, so suddenly that it makes Jimin flinch.  
  
“Take him to the hospital.” He orders and leaves.


	2. Better of without me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin goes to see Yoongi at his work after finishing his own shift. Yoongi works at a nightclub, Jimin hates that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is the first real chapter and we get introduced to Jimin and Yoongi. There's also Taehyung and Jungkook up to no good.  
> Enjoy!

_Friday 7th September 2018  
  
Look. There he is, working hard as always.  
Are we going to do it now?  
No, you idiot! We’ll do it when he goes home, there he can’t run away.  
What about the younger one?  
What of him?  
Shouldn’t we kill him too?  
No, you fucking egghead! One of them must live as the other dies.  
Shit, you’re so smart!  
Shut up!  
  
_  
Jimin takes a deep breath as he steps out of the pizza place, the September-air is full of summer and warmth even though it’s late and the sun is long gone. The oily smell from dozens of pizzas is still present in his clothes as Jimin heads to the nightclub as usual. Driving around pizza for 10 hours on a Friday evening is not exactly his dream-job but what can you do when you’re a broke student whose brother doesn’t make enough money to pay rent.  
A tiny hint of guilt twists in Jimin’s guts for thinking about Yoongi’s hard work like that, he’s actually very thankful for his loving and caring brother.  
  
Jimin looks at his missed calls and texts as he walks down the busy street.  
 **Remember to return the assignments by Monday! Have a nice weekend! //Prof. Jung**  
  
Jimin lets out a sigh and puts his phone in his pocket as he opens the door to the loud nightclub.  
  
 _There he is! Right on time!  
It’s almost a pity, he really cares about him.  
Don’t say you don’t want to do it now, you pussy!  
No, of course we have too.  
That’s more like it._  
  
  
The music in the nightclub is so loud it gives Jimin a headache and the blinking lights threaten to burn his corneas, but he doesn’t want to go home alone to an empty apartment. Yoongi has told Jimin many times to just go home and sleep instead but Jimin prefers to be with his older brother, partially because he hates sleeping without Yoongi there in case he gets a nightmare but also because of the guilt of sleeping when he knows Yoongi is working his ass of the whole night forces him.  
His eyes wander past the DJ who plays loud, annoying music as he swings to the beat, it looks ridiculous to Jimin, the guy doesn’t have a sense for rhythm. Jimin continues, walking past all the drunk faces in the crowd, searching, and there, at the bar counter Jimin spots the black-haired guy. He’s wearing a white button-up shirt with his sleeves folded and black pants, his forehead is covered in a thin layer of sweat and he looks exhausted as he serves drinks for a bunch of loud and annoying costumers.  
  
Jimin hated the nightclub, the costumers were rude, they forced Yoongi to work long shifts and didn’t pay him enough, they forced their employees to maintain their looks and flirt with costumers and if the didn’t do that they got fired.  
Jimin had asked Yoongi to change job many times but he had refused, saying that they needed money and that there were no other available jobs for him.  
  
“Hey, hyung!” Jimin smiles and sits down on a chair behind the counter.  
“Chim! Hey, how was your day?” Yoongi asks as he wipes the sweat with a towel and takes a sip of water.  
“My butt hurts from driving around on the damn scooter.” Jimin complains with a pout, earning a scoff from his brother as he keeps working.  
“You’re doing great, Chim.” Yoongi pats his head softly with a smile before he goes back to serving drinks.  
  
“Did you eat?” He asks as he prepares a brandy for an older, greasy-looking man who can’t seem to take his hands of a young woman in his company.  
“I ate instant noodles.” Jimin states as he looks at the man somewhat disgusted, he got a greasy beard and sweat collected on his top lip, his hair line is not visible and his hands are somewhere Jimin doesn’t want to know but by the look of the woman, not in an acceptable place.  
  
Yoongi has told Jimin probably a thousand times to eat something healthier than noodles and just as expected he turns and looks at Jimin very displeased.  
“Chim, I’ve told you to eat real food, not just instant crap!” He nags and the dark eyes glitter in all kinds of colours.  
“I know.” Jimin mutters and looks at a very drunk guy trying to pick up a blonde twink, stuttering something and the blonde boy looks at him before he laughs. Jimin can hear a deep sigh from Yoongi but ignores it. Jimin knows that Yoongi is just worried about him but how could he eat expensive, healthy food when he knows that Yoongi works his ass off every night with an inhumanly low pay and without thinking the slightest about his own health. Jimin loves his brother but sometimes he’s just so frustrating.  
  
“It’s not like you eat any better.” Jimin scolds Yoongi, not actually meaning to hurt his feelings and regrets it instantly when he sees his brothers’ sad expression. He turns his head away from Yoongi’s hurt eyes, swallowing dry spit.  
Jimin feels Yoongi’s warm hands cup his cheeks and the older one lifts Jimin’s head to look him in the eyes, he squishes Jimin’s cheeks softly and giggles at his annoyed expression. Yoongi knows that Jimin is just pretending to dislike his affectionate teasing, smiling lightly at his younger brother and his eyes glitter, he looks so fondly at Jimin it hurts a little.  
“I’m sorry, Chim. I know it’s not easy but please bear with me.” He says with that soft voice Jimin loves and hugs him before returning to work.  
  
  
Ignoring the guilt and the lump in his chest, Jimin takes out a notebook from his bag and tries to concentrate on the assignment he got last Monday, the professor wanted them to choose a scientific topic of interest and write an essay about it.  
  
 _Look at them, being happily unknowing to what’s coming.  
He’s going to be so lonely.  
That’s no more than he deserves!  
Yes, you’re right.  
Of course I am!  
I’m getting impatient! Can’t we just do it now?_   
  
  
After staring at the blank page for a few minutes Jimin lets out a sigh and looks up at Yoongi from where he’s sitting, the older one is running around like crazy, serving drinks and taking shit from unsatisfied costumers without getting tired. Every now and then he turns to look at Jimin, smiling at him as he wipes sweat from his forehead.  
  
“Chim, what are you doing here?” A familiar voice pulls Jimin out of his thoughts. Jungkook is smirking at Jimin as he sits down on a chair with a beer in his hand.  
“Don’t call me that.” Jimin says annoyed and turns to glare at Jungkook who is looking curiously at Jimin.  
“Cheering for Yoongi-hyung as always?” He mocks and takes a sip of the bitter drink. Jimin sneaks a glance of Yoongi where he’s cleaning the counter because some asshat spilled out his drink and Jimin’s heart clenches at the sight. Jungkook follows Jimin’s eyes and looks at Yoongi before he leans forward slightly closer to Jimin and lowers his voice.  
“You should get out of here.” He warns and Jimin can smell the alcohol in his breathe as he looks confused at the younger one but before he can ask why, he hears a loud crash of glass that has Jimin jumping in surprise.  
  
Jungkook scoffs at Jimin with raised eyebrows, whispers a low  
“I’m sorry for this.” and leaves Jimin with an apologetic smile.  
  
Ignoring the younger one Jimin turns his head to look where the sound came from, nervously searching for the black hair and dark eyes, he spots Yoongi in the crowd, head hanging so the black hair fall over his eyes and Jimin’s stomach twists painfully when he realizes what is happening. The first slap has everyone in the bar go quiet, gathering around to stare at the scene.  
“Shit!” Jimin hisses to himself and flies up from the chair when the second slap hits and Yoongi stumbles backwards, but before he can reach Yoongi who’s leaning on the counter with his head down Jungkook grabs his arm out of nowhere and stops him.  
“I told you to get out of here, it’ll get ugly.” Jungkook growls but Jimin doesn’t want to listen, panic twisting in his guts he tries to wriggle loose but Jungkook is too strong.  
“Jungkook stop! Tell him to stop this!” Jimin yells with tears in his eyes.  
  
  
“I’ll ask you one more time; where’s my money?” Taehyung is hovering over Yoongi, who is trying to catch his breath as he leans over the counter. The younger boy holds one hand in his suit pants as the other one is grabbing Yoongi’s hair to lift his head up. From the corner of his eye Yoongi can see Jimin staring at him with big teary eyes, he’s being held back by Jungkook and it looks like he’s yelling something as he struggles against the younger one but the music in the bar and the ringing in Yoongi’s ear drowns it.  
  
Shit. He thinks, he did not want Jimin to see this.  
“I’ll get it for you, I promise.” Yoongi coughs, tasting his own blood on his tongue. Taehyung scoffs and throws his palm across Yoongi’s face again so hard that his black suit jacket flies up and a small stain of blood lands on his white button-up shirt, Yoongi stumble backwards from the impact but grabs onto the counter and regains his balance.  
“I’m getting tired of your promises, I want the money.” Taehyung growls and steps closer to the older one. Yoongi feels the burn on his face as he tries to think of what to do, he’s not in the mood for this.  
  
“I’m sorry. Please give me more time, I’ll get the money.” Yoongi groans and feels the air get thick in the bar when Taehyung pulls out a red pocket knife, weighting it in his hand. He glances at Jimin who’s pale as a ghost, having spotted the object in Taehyung’s hand.  
“If I don’t get my money by tomorrow I’ll kill you and your brother.” Taehyung says nonchalantly and looks from Yoongi to where Jimin is standing, still trying to get away from Jungkook. Taehyung went over-board with those words and anger bubble up in Yoongi as he glares at the younger one who smirks back at him, knowing what Yoongi is thinking, he is trying to provoke a more aggressive reaction from Yoongi.  
  
“I accept that you shit on me but touch my brother and I’ll fuck you up, Kim Taehyung.” Yoongi growls, making Taehyung laugh dryly.  
“You and your undying love for Jimin. I don’t think you’re in a position to give me attitude, hyung.” He warns as he gestures for Jungkook to let go of Jimin who immediately sprints up to Yoongi, pushing Taehyung away from the older one.  
“Remember, hyung. Tomorrow.” Taehyung gives a final warning before he and Jungkook leaves the club, ignoring the eyes on them that turn back to Yoongi and Jimin.  
  
  
Ignoring that everyone in the bar is staring at them now, Jimin uses the towel to dry up blood from Yoongi’s face as he sniffles, trying to not make it obvious that he’s crying. Yoongi grabs Jimin’s hands softly, stopping him for a moment to look at him.  
“Chim, I’m okay. Stop crying.” Yoongi comforts Jimin and strokes his cheek but the younger one just shakes his head. The costumers in the bar has already lost interest in the dispute and are waiting to be served again.  
“Why are they like this? What money?” Jimin sobs and wipes snot with his sleeve. Yoongi looks at Jimin with sad eyes as he pets his head, a sudden voice from the back of the bar has Yoongi flinching slightly.  
  
“Hey, Yoongi! Get your ass back to work!” Yoongi looks at his boss and nods, smiling apologetically at Jimin as he dries of some blood with his towel himself.  
“I’m sorry, I have to work.” Jimin looks after his brother who hurries back behind the counter where he continues serving drinks as if nothing happened, cheeks red and swollen and shirt dirty.  
“This is my fault.” Jimin whispers to himself and tries to understand what just happened, he knows that Taehyung and Yoongi have never been on good terms with each-other, but their fights have never been like this before. A lonely sob escapes his lips as he goes back to where he was sitting before, trying to get something done on the assignment without much success.  
  
Yoongi has taken care of Jimin for as long as he can remember, without parents Yoongi was always the one to make money for the two, always protecting and helping Jimin even when it put himself in trouble, the younger one really wishes there was a way for him to help his brother.  
  
  
 _Saturday 8th September 2018, at dawn  
  
_ “Chim? I’m done, lets go home.” Yoongi says softly and shakes Jimin lightly to wake him up. Jimin looks up at Yoongi with blurry eyes and realizes that he must’ve fallen asleep, the nightclub is empty and cleaned, and the first light of the sun is shining through a tiny window behind the bar counter. Yoongi has dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks are still swollen and his clothes dirty, it’s obvious that he’s trying to hide how tired he is as he helps Jimin to get up from his seat. Jimin puts the still empty notebook in his bag and they head out into the morning.  
  
The sun almost blinds them when they get out of the dark nightclub and start walking home. They walk under silence, Jimin thinks about what happened during the night but decides to not ask about it, at least not yet. He knows that they’re probably both thinking about bringing up the matter but Jimin is sure it will end in a fight and if there’s something Jimin hates more than anything it’s fighting with Yoongi.  
As they walk down the street Jimin realises that Yoongi is looking around nervously and walking faster than usually, he contemplates asking about it but pushes it away as he holds back a yawn.  
  
  
Still tired and blinded by the early sunshine Jimin doesn’t realize that he almost walks into another person before Yoongi grabs him and pulls him to the side, apologizing to the by-passer as Jimin just keeps walking, too tired to care.  
It takes him a while to realize that Yoongi isn’t following him anymore. He turns around and spots Yoongi staring after whoever Jimin just almost collided with.  
“What? Was it someone you know?” Jimin asks when Yoongi catches up and grabs Jimin’s hand, the older one just shakes his head and pulls Jimin along, for a second Jimin thinks that he looks worried, face paler than usually and an uneasy wrinkle between his eyebrows.  
“No. Come on, lets hurry home.”  
  
  
 _It’s almost time. I’m so excited!  
Calm down! We have to be careful.  
Sorry. Do you think he suspects something?  
He was meant to see us, he’ll be scared!  
What do you think he’ll do?  
He’ll try to protect his brother, I’m sure of it!  
You're the best!  
  
  
_When they get home Jimin heads directly for their bedroom without taking a shower, throwing his bag to the side and sheading his clothes along the floor and ignoring the slight guilt of knowing that Yoongi is going to pick them all up after him. He crawls down under the blanket in only his boxers and ruffles the blanket to get comfortable. The apartment is very old and small with empty walls, a tiny kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom since they can’t afford anything bigger.  
“Hyung?” Jimin calls out when Yoongi isn’t joining him. He waits a moment before he gets up again, finding the older one sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water, some old papers and a frowning expression. He has opened the two first buttons on his shirt and the dark circles reach his cheeks and he lets out a deep sigh.  
  
“Hyung, lets go to sleep.” Jimin whines and tries to pull Yoongi with him.  
“You go ahead. I’ll be there soon.” He smiles, tired.  
“What’s wrong? You’re being weird.” Jimin mutters and looks displeased at Yoongi who lets out another sigh.  
“Chim, please. I promise I’ll be there soon, I just need to do something first.” Jimin looks at his brothers’ sad eyes and suddenly he can’t hold back anymore.  
  
“Hyung! Do you really think I’m stupid!” Jimin yells as the tears start flowing.  
“You keep nagging me about eating healthy and sleeping but you don’t do it yourself!” He sobs and Yoongi tries to say something but Jimin doesn’t let him cut in.  
  
“I’m not a child anymore, I see how tired you are all the fucking time, but you don’t let me help you!” Jimin nags loudly between the sobs, he doesn’t dare look at Yoongi’s face as he continues, heart aching in his chest.  
“I’m not allowed to help you so I’m just a fucking burden to you! You’d be better off without me-!“ Jimin yells but gets cut off by Yoongi’s sudden angry tone.  
  
“Stop it, Jimin!” Yoongi yells and stands up so fast that the glass falls over and water flows out on the table and down on the floor, forming a small puddle. He has never yelled at Jimin before and he only uses Jimin’s real name when he’s extremely angry or serious, the sudden outburst makes Jimin flinch and go quiet. The words hang over them as the apartment falls silent, only Jimin’s quiet cries are heard.  
  
“Shit.” Yoongi mutters to himself and rubs the back of his neck, stressed. Jimin can see through his own tears that Yoongi is trying to control his anger but when he looks at Jimin his eyes are just extremely sad.  
“Don’t ever say that again. I don’t know what I would do without you, you mean everything to me, Jimin.” Yoongi says with a hurt but soft voice and lifts his hand to wipe Jimin’s tears. Jimin leans his head against Yoongi’s hand automatically and hurries to hug his brother, still crying as the older one pets his hair.  
  
“I’m sorry, hyung. I just hate seeing you like this, I want to help.” Jimin sobs, burying his face in his neck and taking in the scent of Yoongi as he clenches to his shirt.  
“I know, I’m sorry for not being a better brother.” Yoongi whispers, Jimin shakes his head into his shoulder.  
“No.” Jimin can’t say more as Yoongi shushes him and plays with his hair softly.  
“I’m sorry for yelling at you, Chim.” Yoongi apologizes and wraps his arms tighter around Jimin.  
  
“Stop saying sorry.” Jimin nags, tired and so extremely sad. Yoongi chuckles and lifts up Jimin’s head to look at him.  
“I love you, Chim. You’re the best brother I could ever have.” Yoongi smiles and strokes Jimin’s hair, Jimin knows Yoongi is acting strong but he can see the tears in his eyes. He continues holding his brother until the tears stop and Jimin starts yawning instead.  
Yoongi places a soft kiss on Jimin’s forehead and turns him around, pushing him lightly towards the bedroom.  
  
“Go to sleep, Chim. I’ll be there soon.” Jimin goes back to bed as Yoongi takes a shower, he falls asleep very fast, drained after the emotional moment.  
  
  
Jimin can hear a voice. A young boy is crying somewhere, Jimin doesn’t know where. The voice is familiar.  
“Hyung! Wake up!” It cries. Jimin’s head hurts, he thinks he’s crying too.  
  
  
Jimin jerks awake with a scream, heart beating fast and sweat running down his back. He breathes fast and feels a numb pain in his heart until a warm hand strokes his back and a soft, familiar voice speaks slowly.  
“It’s okay, Chim. I’m here.” Jimin looks up at Yoongi who’s sitting on the side of the bed in a white shirt and black boxers and Jimin lets out a sob in relief.  
“Another nightmare?” Yoongi asks and lays down on the bed, pulling Jimin into a hug as the younger one cries quietly. Jimin has been suffering from nightmares for as long as he remembers, not every night but way too often for his taste.  
The dreams are always the same, a boy crying for a brother who doesn’t answer, Jimin can’t for his life understands what they are. He clings tightly to Yoongi’s shirt and listens to his soft, comforting voice. Jimin can hear that it started raining outside the window and he snuggles closer to Yoongi, feeling safe next to his brother.  
  
It doesn’t take long before Jimin falls back asleep, Yoongi still petting his hair softly.  
  
 _Is it time?_  
Yes.  
Finally, after 10 years.  
He will die now and the brother will get his punishment.  
Hyung will be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I know Taehyung is not a bad person, I just thought that if he was to act a gangster role someday he'd be amazing!!  
> The next chapter will be up soon!  
> Thanks for reading, ily!  
> Kudos and comments please!


	3. He will die. I will kill him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is confused and scared and only wants to be with Yoongi but the older one is not waking up. He tries to remember what happened but can't, only some vague memories from Friday start to come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Welcome to another chapter! Enjoy!

_Saturday 8th September 2018  
  
  
_ Annoyed, Namjoon looks up from the pile of paper his boss had dumped on him as he reaches for the annoying sound, finding his ringing phone under some old files and without looking at the display he picks up.  
“What do you want?” He mutters as he continues reading the uninteresting rapports.  
“There’s been a murder. Or a murder-attempt-“ the voice starts but gets cut off by an even more annoyed Namjoon.  
  
“What do you mean ‘murder or attempt’?” He says, even more stressed than before.  
“Dead or not, make up your mind.” He continues as he leans back in his chair and looks at the clock.  
“No idea.” Namjoon lets out a sigh and downs the last of the black coffee that’s been cold for some time already.  
“Send me the address.” He mutters and ends the call, throwing the phone on the couch behind him and rubbing his temples.  
  
Namjoon has always been known in the police station for his short temper and non-existing people skills, all his colleagues avoid talking to him unless it’s necessary and he doesn’t have many friends. The reason why he gets respected and looked up too though, and why he’s seen as the most outstanding detective, is because he’s very precise and handles his cases with care. Namjoon is also always right.  
  
The detective is used to his colleagues giving him dirty looks behind his back because of his behaviour, but frankly speaking Namjoon can’t find it in him to care.  
  
  
_We did it!  
Of course.  
So much blood.  
Are you scared?  
No.  
Come on. Let’s go.  
  
  
_ It takes Namjoon about twenty minutes to get to the apartment. The team is already there, working like ants in a nest with searching the place and documenting everything they find. Namjoon follows the trail of white plates on the floor that the forensics have placed out as he looks around the apartment.  
  
It’s a very small apartment with only one bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. The door is kicked in and there’s a puddle of blood on the floor in the kitchen but no body. The bedroom is a mess and there’s an empty glass in the sink.  
“Where is the victim?” Namjoon asks one of the boys as he looks at the dark red puddle in the kitchen, the boy looks at a small laptop he always has with him and hums.  
  
“ When we found him we thought he was dead but one of the rookies found a weak pulse, so he was rushed to the hospital. His name is Min Yoongi. 25 years old. Works at a nightclub some blocks away. He lives here with his brother, but we haven’t been able to contact him. His phone is here.” He gives Namjoon the phone as he explains the situation but Namjoon has no interest in the brother’s things.  
  
“Did you look through possible motives yet?” Namjoon asks instead as he looks at some papers on the kitchen table that caught his attention, it looks like an old police rapport that must be at least 10 years old, if not more.  
“It’s in process.” He says to which Namjoon just nods shortly, distracted. The text on the paper is unreadable except for a few numbers and words. Police, killed, September 2008 and amnesia.  
“I want to know what this is.” Namjoon demands and a one of the boys’ rush to takes care of the papers. The detective continues to scan through the small apartment as the team works on fingerprints and other possible evidence.  
“Finding anything?” Namjoon asks one of the more experienced boys from the forensics team, he shoots a quick glance at Namjoon and lets out a sigh.  
“Nothing yet, not even fingerprints.”  
  
  
_Sunday 9th September 2018_  
  
  
Jimin sits on a hospital bed with an I.V. infusion on his left arm as the doctor checks that he’s okay. His head feels heavy and his stomach twists nervously. He tries to close out the muffled voices and crying that keeps echoing in his head, but they refuse to leave him alone. The grumpy man that found Jimin in the closet turned out to be a detective and he brought Jimin there to get a check-up, according to him he must’ve been locked in the closet for almost a whole day.  
  
The doctor asks questions and explains something to him but Jimin can’t concentrate. He still has a headache even after getting painkillers and he can’t remember anything from Friday and Saturday, on the TV they are talking about the stabbing of a young man in his own apartment. Jimin squints at the TV to see the pictures but he can’t seem to process them.  
  
The police had told Jimin that Yoongi was found stabbed but Jimin couldn’t understand, didn’t want to understand. Every time he asks the doctor or a nurse where Yoongi is they either don’t know or refuse to tell, saying that Jimin needs to rest. Jimin doesn’t need rest, he needs Yoongi.  
  
  
**[Breaking] Preliminary: A 25-year old man was found stabbed in the chest in his own apartment in Seoul on Saturday morning after neighbours heard suspicious sounds and alarmed the police. The man was rushed to the hospital and is currently receiving surgery. The police is investigating the happening as a murder-attempt and is looking for the perpetrator but assures that there’s no reason for worries. No news about the victims condition has been released yet but according to the police rapport his condition is very critical. Updates on the happening will be given as the investigation proceeds.**  
  
_What if he survives?  
Well if he does it’s your fault! You always ruin everything!  
I don’t mean too...  
Shut up!_  
  
  
Jimin closes his eyes as the headache starts to throb again, there are voices speaking but he can’t hear what they are saying. It sounds like they’re fighting about something, yelling and being angry and for some reason Jimin knows that it’s his fault. He tries to focus on only one of them to see if he can understand it, he rests his head in his hands and pushes away the tears.  
  
“Chim!” It’s Yoongi’s voice.  
“It wasn’t his fault!” Yoongi yells and another voice answers but Jimin can’t understand it.  
“I’m sorry!” Jimin can see a blurry outline of Yoongi, he’s not sure where he is.  
“It’s okay.” Jimin can’t hold back his tears anymore, they run down his cheeks as his brothers’ voice speaks.  
“I’m here.” It’s just a whisper but Jimin hears him clearly now, heart clenching in his chest at the soft words.  
  
“No you’re not.” Jimin whispers to himself and the voices disappear just like the headache. Jimin’s eyes are wet and cheeks striped with tears as he opens his eyes and looks up at the man in front of him.  
“Still not remembering anything, kid?” He asks with an annoyed tone as he looks at Jimin. It’s the grumpy detective who found Jimin in the closet.  
“I’m not a kid.” Jimin mutters and glares at the man.  
“Whatever.” He says, clearly not interested. He stands quietly for a while before he looks at Jimin again.  
  
“Listen, kid. I know this is hard for you but I’m trying to solve this okay? The faster you remember the faster I’ll get the fucker.” Namjoon says and gives Jimin a piece of paper with his number on it, for a moment it even seems like he’s trying to comfort Jimin.  
“I’ll try.” Jimin looks at the number, his voice is very small and shaking from the earlier tears, but he tries to be strong, knowing that Yoongi would want him to do so.  
  
When the grumpy detective leaves Jimin lays down on the hospital bed and closes his eyes, suddenly very tired. He thinks about Yoongi and tries his best to remember what happened, soon Jimin falls into restless sleep.  
  
  
Namjoon sits in his office at the police station again, going through the case with his team. They couldn’t find any fingerprints that didn’t belong to either the victim or the brother in the apartment and the team haven’t found any motives yet, nothing was stolen. Namjoon leans his forehead in his palm as he listens to the boys repeat everything over and over again without getting anywhere. The papers on the kitchen-table haven’t been deciphered yet and Namjoon can’t get the kid out of his head and it annoys him.  
  
“Why did it take you so long to open the damn closet?” He asks suddenly, and the boys go quiet as they look at Namjoon, obviously nervous at the anger in his tone.  
“It didn’t seem relevant. The closet was locked-“ One of them starts but gets cut off.  
“It was relevant.” He states and looks up at his team.  
  
“And now the kid has no memory and is crying like crazy over his brother who might not even make it!” He continues, sounding angrier than intended but not caring.  
“If we would have brought him to the hospital sooner he might not have lost his memory.” Namjoon calms down slightly but he’s still very serious.  
“Memory that could be important. But no, it wasn’t relevant.” He emphases the last words in the sentence and sighs.  
  
The team Namjoon is working with consists of young, unexperienced officers that Namjoon have tried to teach for years but they still seem to have lots to learn.  
“How many times do I have to tell you to always check everything?” It’s awfully quiet in the office and Namjoon leans his forehead in his palm again, getting a headache from the anger outburst and lack of caffeine.  
“It’s my fault too. I could’ve checked it myself.” He mumbles more to himself than the team.  
  
As the team leaves the office Namjoon sips on some already cold coffee and his thoughts wander to the crying boy in the hospital again. His eyes looked so pained and he was way too skinny to be healthy, Namjoon didn’t usually give a shit but something about the boy with the doe-like eyes made him care.  
A sudden call from the hospital pulls him out of his thoughts, the doctor sounds very serious as he speaks.  
  
“The patient is out of surgery now but he’s still unconscious and we don’t know if he’ll actually wake up.” Namjoon nods, ignoring that the doctor can’t see it and waits for him to continue.  
“As for what relevant information we can give, there are marks around his neck that points to him being choked, he might not even have been conscious when he was stabbed. And we found some red paint in the wound, probably from the weapon. Most likely a swiss knife.”  
  
“What about the brother?” Namjoon asks, not getting the kid out of his head.  
“He’s suffering from amnesia, he can’t remember, and he’s obviously chocked by the happenings. I made a somewhat baffling discovery about him though. The amnesia isn’t new, he’s suffering from memory loss from at least 10 years back as well.” Namjoon listens to the doctor intensely.  
  
“Why?” He asks when the doctor stops talking.  
“No idea. Some trauma but it might be too hard on him to ask about it now, since he’s so shaken.”  
“I’ll be there in a minute.” Namjoon hangs up and grabs his coat from the hanger, ignoring the cold coffee on his desk as wheels turn in his head, he tries to figure out how to tell the news to the younger brother.  
  
  
_Chim, stop crying! I’m okay.  
You didn’t mean it, you don’t remember.  
Chim, wake up!  
…I’ll kill you…  
What do you want for dinner? Hyung will cook for you.  
Hyung, wake up!  
Chim, I told you to eat real food!  
I’m sorry. Please bear with me.  
I’ll get the money, don’t worry.  
He doesn’t remember!  
Don’t touch my brother!  
Chim, I love you._  
  
  
Jimin wakes up shaking and crying violently, Yoongi’s and the other voice’s words still clear as the day in his head as they cause a turmoil of pain in his heart. His head hurts again as well but it’s nothing compared to the heartache and guilt he’s feeling. Jimin isn’t sure if he’s yelling in his head or out loud but a nurse hurries to him and tries to calm him down. Jimin doesn’t need to calm down, he needs Yoongi.  
  
The grumpy detective enters the room Jimin is in, looking from Jimin to the poor nurse who doesn’t know what to do or what’s happening.  
“What’s wrong with you, kid?” He asks nonchalantly and Jimin quiets down a little but the tears keep flowing as he glares at him.  
“I said I’m not a kid!” He mutters once again, and once again the detective doesn’t care.  
  
“Anyway.” He clears his throat and looks at Jimin, annoyed but worried at the same time.  
“Your brother is out of surgery.” Jimin freezes completely, he holds his breath as he waits for the man to continue.  
“The doctor said he’s stable but he’s not waking up for some reason.” Namjoon is pretty convinced he just broke the small piece of hope left in the already tormented boy and hurries to say something else to comfort him.  
  
“I mean. He’s not awake yet, it could take some time for that.” Namjoon looks at the nurse for help and is pretty he can read _You suck at that_ in her sceptical expression.  
  
  
Jimin follows the grumpy detective to the elevator that brings them down a floor to the ICU, they walk under silence through a light green corridor and stop outside a room where the doctor who examined Jimin greets them.  
“We’re here to see the patient.” Namjoon glances slightly at Jimin and the doctor smiles as he takes Jimin’s hand. Jimin looks at the doctor with teary eyes as he explains the situation.  
“He lost a lot of blood, but we managed to get it under control. Luckily the knife missed the heart by a centimetre.” He tells Jimin about the surgery and the wound but Jimin can’t concentrate, only thinking that Yoongi must be behind the door the doctor is standing in front of.  
  
The doctor seems to notice Jimin’s frowning expression and looks confused at Namjoon.  
“Maybe we should leave the details until later.” Namjoon suggests and the doctor nods understandingly, leading them into the patient-room on the left.  
  
Jimin stares at the person lying in the bed, he’s wearing a green hospital-shirt, dozens of cables are attached to him and some monitors, he has a tube in his mouth and the tube leads to a weird machine that produces a rhythmic sound. The doctor explains that he needs a lot of monitoring and that the machine with the tube is a ventilator that helps him breathe, he says that it’s necessary since he isn’t breathing well on his own yet.  
The grumpy detective listens to the doctor but not Jimin, Jimin is too busy staring at Yoongi.  
  
He’s pale, he is skinnier than before and he looks so small, lying in the bed with all the hospital equipment around him, but it is Yoongi. The black hair resting flat on his forehead and the dark eyes are hidden under his closed eyelids. Jimin doesn’t realize that he’s crying until the doctor hands him a tissue.  
“When will he wake up?” Jimin asks, voice shaky, but isn’t too sure if he wants to know. The doctor throws a quick glance at the detective before answering.  
“His condition is very critical. We have to wait and see.” Jimin takes a step closer to the bed and grabs Yoongi’s hand carefully, it’s cold.  
  
  
“Hyung...” Jimin whispers without getting an answer. He gasps for air as he tries to control his emotions.  
“Hyung, don’t do this. Who’s going to nag at me now?” Jimin continues, again left without an answer, as the only sound in the room is Jimin’s sobs and the ventilators rhythmic sound.  
  
As Jimin sits beside Yoongi, looking at the older one and listening to the soporific sound of the ventilator some vague pictures of a memory slowly returns. He remembers the fight between Yoongi and Taehyung in the nightclub, Taehyung had threatened Yoongi with a red knife. Jimin shrugs at the thought and his stomach twist painfully. Taehyung couldn’t possibly do this, or could he?  
It doesn’t feel right but Jimin can’t for his life find any other explanation either. He feels his never-ending tears roll down his cheeks again and he presses Yoongi’s hand softly.  
  
  
_Monday 10th September 2018  
  
  
_**[Update] Murder attempt The man who was found stabbed in his apartment has come out of surgery. According to news from the police his condition is stable, but he has yet to regain consciousness. No news have been given about the investigation.**  
  
_He survived…_  
_Don’t worry, my dear. He will die. I will kill him._  
 _Yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and comments if you like it!  
> New chapter up again soon!


	4. Red knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin asks Taehyung about what happened and finds out a little about the past. When Jimin talks with Yoongi the older one gets a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I don't have anything to say so go read the chapter!  
> Enjoy!

_Monday 10th September 2018_  
  
  
Jimin is laying in the green grass, his body aches and tears are rolling down his cheeks. He can hear Yoongi’s voice somewhere, but he can’t understand what he’s saying because of the ringing in his ears. There’s someone screaming but Jimin can’t move. His body feels numb.  
  
“Hyung!” The voice screams, it’s the boy. He’s crying, Jimin doesn’t know why.  
  
Jimin wakes up with a gasp. His neck hurts and he realizes that he fell asleep leaning against Yoongi’s bed. He looks at the older one but he’s still not waking up, eyes closed and chest moving slightly. It was the same boy again, but the dream was different, more detailed. What was that dream? Jimin knows that the dream is important for some reason, if he only had someone to tell him what it means. Jimin stretches his stiff body and looks at the clock on the wall, it’s already 5 in the morning and the sun is on its way up above the hills.  
  
Yoongi’s face is still pale and his hands cold and Jimin lets out a quiet sigh, he wants to cry but refuses to allow the tears, he’s been crying enough and instead of sadness he feels determination. Jimin knows that the nightmares mean something and it’s all covered somewhere in his mind, all he has to do is get it out. For some reason Jimin knows that that’s all he can do for Yoongi right now.  
  
  
The sun is already up when Jimin makes his way home, tears burning under his eyelids and guts painfully twisting as he thinks about Yoongi’s pale face in the hospital bed. The rays from the sun are still so low that they blind Jimin and he collides with a man.  
“Sorry.” Jimin mumbles as he continues walking, thought somewhere far away. After a few steps he stops with a gasp as a familiar feeling crawls up his spine that freezes him in place, was that someone he knows? He turns around slowly, but the man is already gone. Weird. Jimin thinks and feels goose bumps form on his arms.  
  
Jimin looks around the empty apartment, it’s cold and the door has only been temporary replaced with a piece of wood. Jimin can hear his own steps echo in the empty rooms and his breaths sound louder against the naked walls. He had never realised how small and in bad condition the apartment was before but now he feels like suffocating in the small place. The kitchen floor has been cleaned from the blood but Jimin can still see the dark outline where the blood had dried and stuck to the wooden floor. Forcing back the sudden urge to cry again Jimin goes to the bedroom and digs out one of Yoongi’s shirts, he changes into it and absorbs the familiar scent as he crawls into bed with a notebook and a pen.  
  
Determined to do everything he can to help Yoongi he scribbles down the few things he remembers from the past and the happenings during the weekend. By now pretty much everything from Friday night and Saturday morning are clear, he remembers going to the nightclub after work, he remembers Taehyung and Jungkook being there and beating up Yoongi for money and he remembers walking home early in the morning with Yoongi and the fight they had. The thought of the fight has Jimin let out a pained whine and a sudden urge to cry overwhelms him, but he manages to contain himself.   
  
  
Jimin lets the pen fall down on the floor and he stares at the notebook with an empty expression, he remembers the weekend but not the past. The boy constantly crying and calling for his brother and the pain in the dreams is all he can recall. A beep in Jimin’s pocket makes Jimin flinch and the sound jumps between the naked walls before it dies out. He picks up his phone that the detective had given him in the hospital, Jimin reads the display and answers the call with a sigh.  
“What do you want, Jungkook?” Jimin asks, annoyed.  
“I just wanted to check on you, I heard about Yoongi. Are you okay, hyung?” The younger boy sounds sincerely worried and Jimin feels a hint of guilty twist in his guts. The two had been like best friends in high school before Taehyung had transferred to their school.  
  
Jungkook had fallen head over heels for the mysterious and cold boy and followed him like a shadow. Because of Yoongi and Taehyung fighting all the time Jimin and Jungkook had drifted apart.  
“Be honest Jungkook. Was it Taehyung?” Jimin asks, holding his breath as he waits for the answer. The questions seem to have baffled the younger one.  
“What? Do you really think he’d be able to do it?” He asks, sounding offended. Jimin can hear a muffled voice in the background and figures that Jungkook is with Taehyung.  
  
“I don’t know what to believe. He beat up Yoongi in the nightclub, why not do this too?” Jimin asks spitefully and he can hear Jungkook sigh at the other end, hurt by Jimin’s words.  
“Chim, Taehyung and Yoongi fought a lot and they didn’t like each other but the go way back, they have known each other for longer than you think and been closer than you know.” Jungkook states with a serious tone and Jimin doesn’t know what to say anymore. Yoongi never talked about Taehyung to Jimin, at least nothing too positive.  
  
“How do you know?” He asks in disbelief.  
“Taehyung told me.” Jungkook sounds almost cheerful.  
“Listen, Chim. If you doubt Taehyung so much, come talk to him.” Jungkook continues when Jimin doesn’t answer.  
“Don’t call me Chim.” Jimin snort, ignoring the suggestion.  
  
“Hyung, please. He’s not as bad a person as you think.” Jungkook pleads and Jimin thinks about it for a second, he has never actually talked to Taehyung, only seen him from a distance when he hangs out with Jungkook or the times he fought with Yoongi. After a moment he agrees.  
“Fine.” Jimin answers which seems to make the younger one happy, he gives Jimin Taehyung’s address and Jimin puts on his shoes and heads out in the morning.  
  
It takes Jimin about 15 minutes to walk to Taehyung’s apartment, it’s much bigger and fancier than his and Yoongi’s with expensive furniture and all the modern technologies. The apartment takes up the two floors at the top of smaller skyscraper with huge windows and a breath-taking view. Jimin has never seen anything like that before and his jaw drops when Jungkook lets him inside and shows Jimin around the apartment. The first floor consists of a wide and light vestibule that leads to a spacious, modern kitchen and a dining-room, the windows are huge, letting in the daylight and Jimin can almost see the whole city. At the other end of the first floor there’s a white marble bathroom, Jungkook says it’s the small bathroom but to Jimin it’s as big as his and Yoongi’s bedroom.  
  
Beside the bathroom there are carpeted stairs leading up to the second floor. They enter the second floor in the middle of the dark wooden floor and when Jimin turns to look around he realises that the room is in the shape of an pentagon. The open space leads to other rooms, two bedrooms, a bigger bathroom, a working room and a room Jungkook calls the movie theatre because of the cosy darkness, bed with pillows and blankets and projector hanging from the ceiling pointing at an empty wall. In the open space with the stairs there’s a couch pointed towards the huge windows, book-shelfs with tons of books and CD:s and a stereo on one of the shelfs.  
  
  
Jimin and Jungkook sit down on the couch that probably coasts more than Yoongi’s and Jimin’s apartment alone. Jimin suddenly starts to feel nervous, he hasn’t really talked too much with Jungkook since high school and he doesn’t really know what to say now that they’re alone.  
  
“So, you live here with Taehyung?” Jimin asks in lack of other things to say, the younger one nods with an unreadable expression on his face. Jimin smiles awkwardly and thinks back to how smitten Jungkook had been for Taehyung.  
“You must be happy, being with Tae-“ Jimin starts but gets cut of by Jungkook.  
“We’re not together, not like that.” He smiles but it looks somewhat stern, it’s not a real smile, Jimin raises an eyebrow at the tone in his voice.  
  
“What? But in school you liked him?” Jimin asks, confused.  
“I know.” Jungkook fakes another smile. Jimin looks at the boy, his eyes look so sad and the smile makes it even worse, it breaks Jimin’s heart a little.  
“And do you still like-?” Jimin starts and gets cut off again.  
“Yes.” Jimin can only stare at Jungkook with open mouth, he had always thought that they had a thing but hearing that they don’t, it makes him feel sorry for the younger one.  
  
  
Taehyung comes home soon after, keeping the mysterious expression that he always has as he sits down next to Jungkook.  
“Jungkook told me you wanted to talk to me.” Taehyung says with an reserved tone as he eyes Jimin with big, brown eyes. Jimin had never looked at Taehyung so closely but now that he sits in front of him he realises how good looking he actually is. The soft, brown hair hangs down over his eyes and the black button-up shirt hugs his body perfectly, revealing toned muscles.  
  
“Why did you fight so much with Yoongi-hyung?” Jimin starts, suddenly not sure what he’s supposed to ask.  
“It’s just our chemistry. We always end up fighting. Besides, he owned me money.” Taehyung says nonchalantly as he keeps his eyes on Jimin. Taehyung keeps his arm on the back of the couch, behind Jungkook’s back and Jimin glances quickly at the younger boy, he’s blushing. He starts to feel uneasy with the piercing gaze on him and decides to get to the point.  
  
“Did you try to kill Yoongi?” Jimin’s voice sounds awkwardly high and he can see Jungkook lean slightly closer to Taehyung who doesn’t seem too bothered by the question.  
“If I said that I didn’t, would you believe me?” Taehyung asks with a serious tone that makes his voice sound lower than it already is, it gives Jimin the chills.  
  
“You threatened him for money, I have no reason to trust you.” Jimin snaps as he feels the emotions bubble up on the inside. Jimin can see Jungkook swallow dry spit and pick on his finger but he keeps his eyes on Taehyung.  
“No you don’t, you’re right.” Taehyung says coldly and Jimin feels his guts twist painfully before Taehyung continues.  
  
“I have known Yoongi for 10 years now, I don’t care if you believe me or not but I’d never do that. I own him my life.” Taehyung states and judging by Jungkook’s expression this is news even to him. Jimin doesn’t know what to say.  
“What?” Jungkook is the one to speak up as he looks at Taehyung with big eyes. His face is so close to Taehyung that for a second it looks like he’s about to kiss him before he turns his head back down.  
  
  
“I can’t tell you anything though, it’s between me and Yoongi. Sorry.” Taehyung answers Jungkook’s question as he looks at Jimin with an unreadable expression. Jimin feels the headache start beating and he closes his eyes to focus.  
“How much do you know about the past, about me and Yoongi.” Jimin manages to ask as his ears start to ring.  
“Probably more than you but I can’t tell you that either. I promised Yoongi to never tell, no matter what.”  
  
  
Something happened 10 years ago that Yoongi didn’t want Jimin to know about, Jimin can’t feel the tears as they roll down his cheeks until a hand wipes them off carefully.  
  
Jungkook helps Jimin lay down on the couch as he passes out while Taehyung looks at the boy with something Jungkook thinks is sadness. Jungkook has known Taehyung for many years already but no matter how he tries he can’t ready him. He’s still just as dangerously mysterious and Jungkook would die to be the one he could open up too.  
“Hyung. What happened 10 years ago?” Jungkook asks as he follows Taehyung to the bedroom to get a blanket for Jimin.  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t tell you either, Kookie.” He says and Jungkook’s heart skips at least ten beats when Taehyung calls him by the pet name.  
  
  
Jimin doesn’t wake up until late at night as the voices from a distant nightmare still linger in his mind, head beating and throat dry, and when he looks around the room the whole floor is dark. He rubs his eyes and gets up on wobbly legs as he looks around, the bedroom doors are closed and Jimin finds a note on the floor that must have fallen off the couch.  
 _  
There’s food in the fridge. Hyung and I went to bed. // Jungkook  
  
  
_ Jimin walks down the stairs and looks around the kitchen, he spots the two-doored fridge at the end of the huge kitchen and goes to roam it as his stomach tells him that it’s way past dinner time. He grabs the rests of a pizza and eats it without heating it as he looks around the apartment. A part of Jimin wonders how Taehyung has been able to afford all of this but he ignores it as he goes back to the fridge and grabs a can of coke. As Jimin sits in the kitchen eating the cold pizza he realises that if Yoongi was there he would nag him about eating unhealthy food again and Jimin giggles as he imagines his grumpy expression before the tears start forming again.  
  
Shit he misses Yoongi so much. After finishing the pizza Jimin goes back up to the couch and lays down with the blanket tightly around him. Jimin can see Yoongi’s face smiling at him as he closes his eyes and the tears burn under his eyelids. Yoongi is sitting in front of Jimin at the table in their small apartment as Jimin tries to do his homework, the older one is helping Jimin with one of the difficult assignments he got once. Yoongi had worked day and night for months to buy Jimin a computer as he started studying at the online university last year. Yoongi was also the one who told Jimin to chase his dream and go to university when Jimin had protested because he knew that it was expensive. Jimin falls asleep to the memories of Yoongi as the tears continue painting stripes along his cheeks.  
  
  
 _Tuesday 11th September 2018  
  
  
_ Jimin wakes up missing Yoongi unbelievably much and hurries to the hospital as soon as he gets up, not even eating breakfast even though Jungkook insists that he should. He runs through the green corridor and into the patient-room where Yoongi is laying. He sits down beside Yoongi’s bed breathing heavily, his hands are still cold and Jimin stuffs them under the blanket to keep them warm. He looks at his brothers’ expression, face still pale and eyes closed. His chest rises and sinks down as the ventilator breathes for him.  
  
“Hyung.” Jimin starts and brushes of the a few strands of black hair from his forehead.  
“I keep having these weird dreams.” No answer.  
  
“They feel important, but I can’t remember.” Jimin wipes his nose with his sleeve.  
“Taehyung didn’t tell me anything. Please help me.” Jimin’s heart almost jumps out of his chest when one of the monitors suddenly start beeping, the doctor comes running in and looks at the moving lines, he checks Yoongi’s eyes before he turns and smiles at Jimin who has no idea what’s going on.  
“I didn’t do anything. What’s happening?” Jimin asks, teary-eyed and scared that something is wrong.  
  
“Were you talking to him?” The doctor asks to which Jimin nods.  
“He’s listening to you.”  
  
  
 **Saturday 8th September 2018 [Yoongi’s flashback]**  
  
A loud noise has Yoongi flinch up from the slumber, he looks at Jimin who’s sound asleep, still clinging to his shirt. The memories from the night feel fussy and Yoongi rubs his eyes as he tries to remember.  
The sound is there again, louder this time and Yoongi feels the familiar lump of anxiety form in his chest. Yoongi had always tried to keep Jimin away from the past to protect the younger one but after last night his worst nightmare was about to come true, the past was catching up and someone was bound to be left in pain.  
  
He frees himself, carefully not to wake up the younger one and heads to the door. His heart is beating fast as he looks through the peep-hole, it’s completely black. Whoever is outside is covering the hole.  
“I know your there. Yoongi-hyung. Open the door.” A voice says and Yoongi freezes, his lungs won’t allow him to breathe and panic shoots through him, raising the hair on his arms.  
 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! It’s him!_ Yoongi curses to himself and runs back to the bedroom, waking Jimin up quickly as he looks for a way out of the apartment. The knocks on the door gets louder and Yoongi can hear the voice through the door.  
  
Jimin mumbles something, still sleep-drunk and Yoongi pulls him up to stand as he frantically tries to think of a way out.  
“Jimin, wake up!” He yells and the younger one looks panicked and confused at him, not understanding anything. A loud crack makes Yoongi turn around in horror, he’s fucking breaking down the door! Yoongi realizes and he pulls Jimin with him to their big closet. He pulls out the blankets and pushes in a terrified Jimin in the closet, the younger one knocking his head in the process.  
  
“Stay there, Chim! Be quiet!” He whispers and pets the younger one’s hair one last time before he locks the door from outside. Yoongi hears the door break down and the voice calling for him, he runs to the kitchen to get a knife or something to defend himself with, but before he can open the drawer a strong hand grabs him and throws him against the wall with a loud thud.  
  
Yoongi tries to gasp for air but his hand is around Yoongi’s throat, choking him as he eyes Yoongi curiously with a playful smirk.  
“Why are you doing this?” Yoongi coughs, he’s pretty sure his feet aren’t touching the ground anymore.  
“You know why.” He mocks dryly as he pulls out a red knife, weighing it in his hand.  
  
“He doesn’t remember it! Please stop!” Yoongi’s head is getting fuzzy and his vision is going black from the lack of oxygen.  
“Not my problem.” He states nonchalantly. Yoongi doesn’t feel the knife press in between his ribs, already far away from there.  
  
  
Jimin watches as the doctor’s smile turns to a frown and his stomach twists painfully.  
“I think you should go out for a moment.” He says and Jimin sees how Yoongi starts to seize, the doctor yells for help and a couple of nurses show up, one of them taking the panicking Jimin out of the room.  
  
  
 _Hyung, are you proud?_  
I’ll finish the job.  
We’ll get our revenge.  
He will feel the same pain.  
  
  
As Namjoon walks from his car through the parking lot to the hospital door he thinks about the case and the kid. The team had found out what kind of knife the paint in the wound came from but beside that they didn’t have much. Namjoon had also spent the whole night thinking about what could’ve caused the kid to lose his memory 10 years ago, but the team hadn’t found anything about that either. Namjoon feels the stress from the case but the investigation had only just began.  
  
  
When Namjoon gets of the elevator at the ICU he spots the kid sitting at a table in a café with red eyes and wet cheeks, he sits down in front of him, but the kid doesn’t look at him, only staring towards the room where his brother is. Namjoon can see through the open door that the room is full of nurses and doctors and figures that something must have happened.  
  
“Hey, kid. How are you doing?” Namjoon tries and the kid turns around and looks confused at him.  
“I need you to answer a question so get a grip.” Namjoon says with a stern voice that seems to catch his attention.  
  
“This is the knife that stabbed your brother, have you seen it before?” Namjoon asks and shows the kid a picture of a red swiss knife. It’s a special made knife that only exists in a few copies. Namjoon looks for a reaction in the kid and when he looks at the knife he gasps for air and his eyes get bigger, he stares at the picture for a good ten seconds before he looks away and shakes his head.  
  
“No I don’t know.” He says with a tiny voice that shakes from tears. Namjoon raises eyebrows at the answer.  
“Are you sure?” He asks again but the kid keeps shaking his head.  
“Yes I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! New chapter up soon!


	5. This time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets closer to an explanation but the killer also gets closer to Yoongi. Jimin is exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Things are starting to happen!  
> Enjoy!

_Tuesday 11th September 2018_  
  
  
Jimin doesn’t know what to feel or think anymore. It feels like his chest is pressed together and he can’t breathe, the knife the detective showed was the same knife Taehyung had on Friday as he beat Yoongi in the nightclub. Jimin thinks about what Taehyung had said to him last night, that he would never hurt Yoongi, but why does he have the knife? Did he lie to Jimin? Jimin feels like throwing up as he thinks about it and the tears won’t stop.  
  
Jungkook is the one opening the door for Jimin with a confused smile on his face as Jimin knocks on Taehyung’s apartment, he ran all the way from the hospital and breathes heavily as he looks frantically for Taehyung in the big apartment.  
“Get over here you fucking liar!” Jimin calls as Jungkook runs after him with big eyes, trying to calm down the older one. Taehyung appears on the stairs as he looks confused at Jimin who immediately grabs his collar.  
  
“You lied to me, you piece of shit! It was you!” Jimin yells between the sobs, anger and sadness messing him up completely. Taehyung, who is much stronger and taller than Jimin grabs Jimin’s hands and pushes him off effortlessly.  
“What are you talking about?” He asks calmly and raises his eyebrows that disappear in the brown locks.  
“The knife is yours! The red knife, you did it!” Jimin repeats again as the sobs take over completely and he falls crying to the floor.  
  
“This knife?” Taehyung asks and pulls out a red swiss knife from his pocket and holds it up for Jimin to see. Jimin stares at the knife with big eyes and an open mouth, heart beating out of his chest. Taehyung puts the knife back in his pocket and lets out a sigh.  
“Jimin, I would never do that. I told you already.” He explains calmly but Jimin shakes his head in answer.  
  
“I don’t believe you!” He yells. A new knock on the door pulls the three out of their thoughts and Jungkook, who had been staring at Jimin’s emotional outbreak, goes to open the door again. Jimin gets so surprised that he stops and stares at the detective who enters after Jungkook.  
“Good morning.” He starts calmly and smiles when he spots Jimin, still on the floor.  
  
“I thought I saw you run this way.” He explains, answering Jimin’s confused expression as he turns to Taehyung.  
“So which one of you has the knife.” He asks and waits for an answer, Taehyung shrugs his shoulders and takes out his knife to show the detective.  
“No need for handcuffs.” He says coolly and walks past a confused Jimin and a scared Jungkook, the detective follows him with a satisfied expression and the two leave, leaving the apartment in silence.  
  
  
“Jimin, what the fuck! Taehyung didn’t do anything, he was with me the whole day on Saturday!” Jungkook looks completely heartbroken as he yells when the door closes after them. Jimin looks at the boys teary eyes but doesn’t understand anything, for some reason he doesn’t think it’s Taehyung either but who is it then? Jimin doesn’t have an explanation that makes sense and the two sit silently in the apartment, thoughts on their own sorrow.  
  
  
Namjoon sits with one of the team members and Taehyung in the interrogation room at the police station, the boy had been so calm about coming with him that it took Namjoon by surprise but he isn’t complaining.  
“Do you know a Min Yoongi?” Namjoon asks at first and the boy answers nonchalantly.  
“Yes, we’ve known each other for 10 years.” Namjoon nods.  
“And how were your relations?” Namjoon continues.  
“We fought a lot.” The boy answers, sounding almost bored.  
  
“About what?” Namjoon keeps his cool even though getting the answers so easily makes him excited.  
“He borrowed money from me.” Taehyung continues.  
“And when did you last see Yoongi?”  
  
“On Friday, we fought about money then too.” Now Namjoon is getting suspicious, he answers too lightly, it doesn’t feel right.  
“Did you stab him on Saturday?” Namjoon goes to the point.  
“No, I didn’t.”  
  
“Do you know who did?” Namjoon asks. There’s a short pause before he answers.  
“No.”  
  
  
Jimin walks back to the hospital feeling completely empty and confused on the inside. Did Taehyung do it or is it just a coincidence? Nothing makes sense in Jimin’s head and he feels so helpless and tiny. He walks in his own world and doesn’t watch where he’s going, suddenly a man bumps into him on the street, he apologizes quickly and hurries away but Jimin stops and stares after him. The voice, Jimin knows it from somewhere.  
Jimin is getting goose bumps and a sudden flashback gets to him, the man he bumped into that Yoongi stared after on Saturday was the same guy.  
Jimin didn’t get to see his face, only a quick glance at the side profile but Jimin is sure it’s the same guy. What the hell? Jimin thinks, it’s getting weird how often he bumps into that guy.  
  
When Jimin arrives at the hospital he gets a call.  
_"Hello, Jimin. Is everything alright with you?"_  
At first Jimin doesn’t know who the person on the other end is until he presents himself.  
_"Oh sorry!"_ He laughs.  
_"It’s professor Jung from your college. I’m asking because I haven’t gotten your assignment yet, and you’re not the student who’d usually slack in school."_  
Jimin had completely forgot about the assignment or any other things about his normal life because of the happenings and hurries to answer.  
_"Oh, hello! I’m fine, it’s just that-"_  
Jimin feels the sobs coming and swallows them quickly.  
_"I’m in the hospital, my brother is not doing so well at the moment. I’m working on the assignment, I can send it as soon as I finish."_  
Jimin feels the tears burn under his eyelids but forces himself to stay collected.  
_"Oh, I’m sorry to hear that! Don’t stress with the assignment, do it when you have time!"_  
The professor sounds very understanding as he comforts Jimin, telling him that it’s more important that he takes care of himself and his brother.  
  
  
Hoseok puts his phone away and thinks about the boy, he had sounded very sad and tired as he told Hoseok about his brother. He thinks about the articles about the stabbing and a worrisome thought gnaws on his mind. He finds himself pitying the boy but shoots the thought away as he continues grading the assignments.  
  
  
After finishing the call Jimin puts his phone away and wipes the few tears that fell as he enters Yoongi’s room, he takes Yoongi’s cold hand and greets him with a fake smile, not getting an answer except the ventilators usual sound. As Jimin sits down beside Yoongi’s bed and studies his features the voice of the by-passer keeps replaying in his head, the voice is so familiar Jimin is sure he’s heard it many times before.  
Jimin feels the sudden headache throb again and his hands automatically reach for his head, eyes closed as he whines at the pain.  
  
_Stay there, Chim. Be quiet!_ It’s Yoongi.

_He doesn’t remember it!_

Jimin’s tears are welling down his cheeks as he groans, pain getting worse.

_Hyung, wake up!_ It’s that boy from his dream.

_It’s okay, Chim. I’m here._

_You killed him!_ It’s him.

_Please stop it! It was an accident!_ Yoongi yells desperately.

Jimin can see some vague pictures of Yoongi and another boy, they’re arguing. Jimin knows that it’s about him, he did something.  
When the headache lets go Jimin has one word stuck in his head, accident. Could that be it, an accident 10 years ago? But Jimin doesn’t remember any accident, could it mean something else? Jimin feels panic shoot through him, he doesn’t know anything and he’s getting so scared without Yoongi here with him. He looks at the older one laying in the bed with eyes closed and he’s never felt so alone before.  
  
“Hyung, wake up!” Jimin cries and grabs his hand.  
“I need you, I’m so scared!” He continues and for a split second he’s absolutely sure that he could feel Yoongi’s hand move under his touch, almost as if he was trying to hold Jimin’s hand. Jimin leans his head against Yoongi’s shoulder as he cries, not able to stand up straight as his heart is clenching like hell in his chest and his lungs aren’t allowing him to breathe.  
  
With shaking hands Jimin reaches for his phone and dials the detectives number, after a few signals he picks up.  
“Tell me everything.” He says without asking Jimin what’s wrong. Jimin sniffles and looks up at Yoongi with teary eyes, the older one is laying still with eyes closed, Jimin has never been so sad before.  
“I don’t remember-!” Jimin starts but stops himself, he does remember something.  
  
“I went to the nightclub where hyung work after finishing my job.” Jimin sniffles again, he keeps his eyes on Yoongi as he talks.  
“Taehyung and Jungkook were there.” The other end of the line is completely quiet, only Jimin’s sniffles and the ventilator can be heard in the room.  
“Taehyung was hitting Yoongi-hyung and asking for money.” Jimin remembers and lets out a small sob at the thought.  
  
“Jungkook was stopping me from getting to them. After they just left.” Namjoon’s voice is low and serious as he speaks.  
“Did they say anything to you or your brother?” Jimin thinks for a while.  
  
“If I don’t get my money by tomorrow I’ll kill you and your brother.” Jimin recalls.  
"And what happened on Saturday?” Namjoon asks, trying to sound as soft as possible.  
“I fought with Yoongi-hyung.” Jimin whispers, still only looking at Yoongi.  
  
“I complained about him nagging and he got angry.” Jimin is crying hysterically again as he holds Yoongi’s hand tighter, heart clenching and lungs burning from pain.  
“Hey! Focus!” Namjoon snaps and Jimin goes quiet.  
“What else happened?” Namjoon asks with a nicer tone.  
  
“I had a nightmare but hyung comforted me.” Jimin remembers how he woke up screaming and how Yoongi had been there, immediately holding Jimin and talking to him with the soft voice that Jimin loved.  
“There was someone at the door, I don’t know why but Yoongi panicked and locked me in the closet.” Jimin suddenly remember, although he was sleep-drunk then he recalls Yoongi’s words and his terrified expression.  
_Stay there, Chim! Be quiet.  
  
  
_ Jimin is left alone again after hanging up with the detective, he didn’t tell him anything about the past, Jimin wants to figure out more on his own first. He’s sitting quietly looking at Yoongi, he feels completely empty and defeated, having cried almost non-stop for hours. There is so much feeling twisting around in Jimin, anger and fear because Yoongi isn’t waking up, leaving him alone, he feels guilty and confusion for not being a better brother but most of all he just misses him so fucking much.  
  
Jimin misses Yoongi smiling at him, he misses Yoongi comforting him whenever he had a nightmare or when he was tired, misses him nagging about eating healthy or studying, misses his stupid jokes and long-ass rants about everything.  
  
  
After hanging up with the kid Namjoon leans back in his chair with a sigh, he hadn’t said anything about Friday that Taehyung hadn’t already told him. The knife matches Taehyung as does the motive but it doesn’t feel right, it’s too easy. One other detail that bugs Namjoon is that Taehyung has alibi for Saturday as well, the other kid, Jungkook said that they spent the whole day together at Taehyung’s apartment.  
Namjoon leans his face in his palms and rubs his temples as he holds back a yawn.  
  
  
_He’s in pain.  
He’s supposed to be in pain!  
I know.  
He deserves it for what he did.  
Yes.  
I will kill Yoongi and he will be alone.  
Hyung would be proud right?  
Of course he would, we’re doing this for him.  
  
  
_ Jimin leaves the hospital in the evening, feeling emotionally wrecked and tired. Yoongi hadn’t woken up today either and the doctor said that his condition hasn’t improved at all yet. The thoughts run wild in Jimin’s head and he tries to organise them without much success, Yoongi had tried to hide the past from Jimin, but why? What could have happened that would make Yoongi do that?  
Jimin thinks about the voices he keeps hearing in his dreams and the boy, there’s something familiar over him but Jimin doesn’t know from where.  
  
As Jimin gets home he sheds his clothes and climbs into bed without eating, feeling too tired and confused to think about food. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow and the nightmares take over.  
  
  
_Wednesday 12th September 2018  
  
  
Why are you doing this?  
You know why.  
He doesn’t remember it! Please stop!  
Not my problem.  
  
_ Jimin wakes up with a gasp, Yoongi’s and the other voice echoing in his head, Jimin knows that voice. He sits up on the bed and buries his face in his hands, Jimin heard those words when Yoongi locked him in the closet on Saturday. An anxious lump makes it hard to breathe and Jimin feels the tears burn under his eyelids, he wishes Yoongi was there now more than ever.  
  
Jimin takes a quick shower and puts on some of Yoongi’s clothes. After eating some dried bread for breakfast Jimin heads back to the hospital again, he knows that Yoongi probably wont wake up today either, but it makes Jimin feel more at ease to be there with him anyway.  
  
When Jimin walks into the room he realises that something is different, it feels wrong and it makes Jimin nervous before he understands what’s different. The ventilator is gone, the room sounds awkwardly quiet without its rhythmic sound. Jimin looks at Yoongi and realises that he’s breathing on his own, chest rising and sinking in deep breaths as if Yoongi was sleeping. Jimin looks confused at the doctor who’s examining Yoongi.  
“What’s going on?” Jimin asks with a shaking voice, afraid that something is wrong.  
  
“Your brother is unexpectedly getting better.” He smiles at Jimin who still doesn’t understand anything. Jimin gets closer to Yoongi and looks at his face, he’s not as pale as he was yesterday, and his hands don’t feel so cold anymore.  
“Hyung?” Jimin whispers and flinches when he feels Yoongi’s hand move under his finger.  
“Give him more time.” The doctor suggests with a smile and leaves Jimin alone in the room with Yoongi.  
  
Jimin holds Yoongi’s hand tightly and brushes a few strands of black hair from his forehead, he feels his heart beat fast when Yoongi’s eyes flinch at the touch.  
“Hyung, it’s me.” Jimin continues talking with Yoongi and a tiny hint of hope grows in him, the older one groans slightly and Jimin is crying again as he sees Yoongi’s lips turn to a faint smile.  
  
“Hyung, please wake up!” Jimin sobs and leans his head against Yoongi’s shoulder, suddenly not capable of controlling his emotions. He can feel Yoongi move and Jimin looks up when Yoongi puts his hand on Jimin’s head to play with his hair.  
  
Yoongi’s dark eyes are barely open and his voice sounds hoarse when he tries to talk.  
“Chim?” He whispers and Jimin sobs loudly as he meets Yoongi’s dark eyes.  
“Yes it’s me, hyung!” Jimin yells and hugs Yoongi where he’s lying, making him groan and flinch when Jimin accidentally pushes on his stitches.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Jimin hurries to apologize and moves away from Yoongi but the older one holds on to his hand and pulls him closer again. He blinks away the sleep and opens his eyes to take in the details on Jimin’s face as a smile form on his lips, sitting up on the bed carefully to not break the stitches. Jimin wipes his nose and laughs through the sobs as Yoongi draws soft circles in Jimin’s skin with his thumb, holding his hands tightly.  
  
“Hyung, I was so scared and lonely! I don’t want to lose you!“ Jimin nags as the tears keep rolling down his cheeks, Yoongi smiles and wipes the tears carefully, looking at Jimin like he meant the world to him.  
“I know, I’m so sorry, Chim.” Yoongi comforts the broken boy.  
  
“I’m not going to leave you, I promise.” He says as he cups Jimin’s cheeks and places a soft kiss on his forehead. Jimin can smell hospital from Yoongi but the usual scent is still there and Jimin feels happiness for the first time in long time. Yoongi moves slightly to the side of the bed and Jimin crawls up beside him, hugging his brother as the older one plays with his hair.  
  
“Have you been eating well?” Yoongi asks and leans his chin on Jimin’s head.  
“Yes.” Jimin lies as he cuddles closer and takes in the familiar scent of Yoongi. He doesn’t want Yoongi to worry or nag him right now, he just wants stay like this forever, feeling safe and right with his brother.  
  
  
Jimin doesn’t know how long they stay like that, just cuddling as Yoongi plays with his hair, Jimin only realises that Yoongi fell asleep again when he suddenly stops and Jimin takes the chance to go to the toilet, butterflies making him giggly as he looks at Yoongi’s soft, sleepy face.  
When he gets back he receives a text message from an unknown number that freaks him out and the happiness is gone as fast as it got there.  
  
_Unknown: How long do you think you can keep him alive?_

_Unknown: I know where he is._

_Unknown: I will have my revenge._

_Unknown: He will pay. Jimin’s hands are shaking as he writes a reply._

_Jimin: Who is this? What do you want?_

_Jimin: Hello???_

_Jimin: Answer!!_

_Jimin: Taehyung??_

_Unknown: Taehyung? Haha, I love Taehyung. Perfect gangster-Taehyung._  
  
Jimin is so confused and sad and angry. To be honest he doesn’t think Taehyung did it but what else can he believe.

_Jimin: Don’t touch Yoongi!!! I’ll kill you!!_

_Jimin: Please… Don’t touch him!_

_Jimin: Answer you trick-ass bitch!!!_

_Unknown: Language. You’re beginning to sound like your brother…_

_Jimin: WhAt!? Who are you! What do you want!?_  
  
Jimin feels the tears burn under his eyelids again as he stares at the texts, his heart is beating fast and he feels panic starting to take over again. He glances as Yoongi, but the older boy is still sleeping, still not in good condition even though he woke up.  
Jimin runs out of the room as anxiety bubbles in the inside, passing the elevator and taking the stairs down and out of the hospital where he finally stops, breathing heavily and looking around in fear. He tries to breathe in the fresh air but can’t as his lungs burn, he sits down leaning against the wall, ignoring people staring at him.  
  
A headache starts beating again and he tries to focus his eyes when he spots a bike that catches his attention, a blue kids bike is leaning against a bench in front of Jimin. Jimin stares at the bike until his eyes get fuzzy and the headache completely makes it impossible to see.  
  
_Hyung, lets play!_ It’s Jimin and another boy.

_Chim, be careful!_ Yoongi is there too. Jimin’s head feels like it’s going to explode.

_Hey, Jimin! Watch out!_ It’s the boy.

_Hyung!_ Jimin can see the face of Yoongi and one of the other boys, they look terrified.

_Hyung, wake up!_  
  
Jimin’s body is numb and when he turns his head to where the boy is crying for his brother he can spot a blue bike, completely crashed against a huge stone.  
  
  
When Yoongi wakes up he can’t see Jimin anywhere, his body feels weak and numb, as if the pain had taken everything from him and left him empty. His thoughts wander to the apartment and the kitchen, when he closes his eyes he can see the face of him but this time not holding Yoongi against the wall with the knife between his ribs, it’s Jimin.  
  
Yoongi can feel his chest clench at the image and tears start to well down from under his closed eyelids. Why couldn’t he be a better brother to Jimin, if he would have looked after him better that day 10 years ago this would never have happened.  
  
  
Yoongi thinks back to the night in the club after Taehyung and Jungkook left. Jimin had fallen asleep soon after and Yoongi continued working when he felt the eyes of him. He had looked around nervously, scanning through the faces to see what gave him goose bumps when he had come up to the bar desk.  
  
Yoongi had recognized him immediately even though he hadn’t seen him in 10 years, the same broken eyes as then but much darker and intense.  
“Hey, hyung.” He had said, same smile as back then but with an ice-cold aura that made even other costumers stay on a distance. Yoongi didn’t know what to say so he had just stared at him at first, heart beating so fast he was sure it could be heard.  
  
After getting a grip on his panicked mind he tried to speak confidently but his voice only came out as a whisper.  
“Why are you back?” Yoongi had asked with a dry voice and followed his eyes past him and to the sleeping boy behind the counter.  
Jimin was leaning against the desk with a few locks of dark hair covering his closed eyes, breathing calmly with a slight pout on his lips. Yoongi could hear the other one laugh dryly when he saw Yoongi tense up even more.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not here for him this time. I just want a drink.” He had scoffed and smiled as Yoongi gave him a beer with shaky hands.

_This time._  
The words had haunted Yoongi ever since he saw the back of him leave the club that night, and when they met him again after leaving the club the morning after Yoongi had known that the time when he would come for Jimin was soon. Yoongi just hadn’t known that it would be this soon, he had wished for more time.  
  
More time? For what? Yoongi scoffed at himself and frowned when the movement caused pain around his stitches, more time to get away? More time to spend with Jimin before death came back?  
  
  
Yoongi opens his eyes when he hears the door to his room open, the doctor and a nurse are entering the room carrying someone between then, it’s Jimin. His clothes are covered in vomit and he’s completely passed out, messy hair hanging over his pale face. Yoongi panics and tries to get up but the pain shoots through him and his body is too weak to get up.  
Yoongi looks helplessly as they lay Jimin down on another bed in the room.  
  
“What happened?” Yoongi worries as he looks at the boy, he looks so small and vulnerable.  
“He was laying passed out outside the hospital with vomit all around him.” The doctor explains as he helps the nurse to get the dirty clothes of him and clean him up. Yoongi can see how thin Jimin is as they turn him and put new clothes on him and it physically hurts more than anything.  
  
After the doctor and the nurse leave the room Yoongi doesn’t stop looking at Jimin, afraid that this could be the last time he gets to see his brother. Yoongi spends hours memorising the features on his soft face and thinking about all the possible ways to make things right.  
  
For gods sake even the thought of a time machine hits Yoongi, he feels so desperate and helpless. He thinks about the things he did wrong against Jimin and for everything he’s sorry about, not even when his eyes burn from being tired does he close his eyes, he refuses to sleep because he’s scared of losing Jimin.  
  
He looks at Jimin’s features, the soft, plump lips that always smile brightly look dry, doe-like eyes that disappear when he smiles are closed and his chest rising and sinking as he breathes.  
  
Yoongi has always thought that he had to act strong and not cry in front of Jimin but now he couldn’t help it, the tears force their way down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! New chapter up soon again because I'm too impatient!  
> Kudos and comments if you like it please!!


	6. I can't live without him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin wakes up in the hospital room where Yoongi is, he's scared and confused. Yoongi tries to comfort him but he's just as scared as Jimin. Jimin meets the man again and tries to follow him even though Yoongi warned him and made him promise to stay away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Just want to tell you that Hoseok and Seokjin will be here soon, they're both important in the story!  
> Enjoy!

_Wednesday 12th September 2018_  
  
  
Jimin wakes up feeling like shit, he doesn’t know where he is as he looks around the room. A few rays of light enter through a window and blind Jimin, the walls and ceiling are coloured light green and the air feels dry.  
“Chim, are you awake?” Jimin can hear Yoongi’s voice from somewhere in the room and when he turns he can see Yoongi half-sitting on his own bed, looking very worried at Jimin. When Jimin tries to sit up his head starts hurting again and he groans in pain, earning more concerned questions from Yoongi.  
  
“What happened?” He asks and Jimin tries to remember.  
“I-“ Jimin starts but gets cut of by his own sobs.  
“I’m scared hyung.” Jimin cries as he thinks about the texts he got and voices and images he saw before passing out.  
  
“Come here, Chim.” Yoongi encourages softly and Jimin struggles to get up on wobbly legs and taking the few steps over to Yoongi’s bed, head spinning and body hurting for every step. The older one reaches out and helps Jimin lay down beside him and holds him so close to his chest Jimin can heart his heart beating.  
“I heard his voice.” Jimin says after laying quietly for a while with Yoongi playing with his hair, he’s not answering, just listening as he breathes softly.  
  
“I heard his voice from the closet.” Jimin lets out a sigh.  
“I know I’ve met him too, it’s the same from Saturday when we walked home, right?” Jimin can feel Yoongi stiffen at the words and he feels anxious when he looks up at his face. Yoongi takes a deep breathe.  
  
“Did he say anything to you?” He asks.  
“No.” Jimin answers and looks at Yoongi’s frowning expression.  
“Hyung, what’s wrong? Who is he?” Jimin feels tears burn under his eyelids again and as if Yoongi could feel it too he strokes Jimin’s cheek.  
  
  
_This time.  
_ Yoongi isn’t sure what to do but all he wants is to protect Jimin, wants to hold him in his embrace and never let go, no matter what.  
“Chim, can you promise me something?” Yoongi asks with a serious tone and Jimin nods, looking at him with big, teary eyes.  
  
“Stay away from him. If you see him, run away. Don’t talk with him.” Yoongi takes a deep breathe to control his voice as he continues. His heart breaks at the thought that he isn’t enough to protect his little brother.  
“Don’t go anywhere alone, you can stay with Taehyung and Jungkook.” Yoongi’s heart is about to explode from pain.  
“What? What do you mean, you’re not going anywhere, are you?” Jimin’s voice sounds so tiny and scared as he looks at Yoongi with big, doe-like eyes. Yoongi cups his cheeks and brings his face closer, cutting of Jimin’s sobs with a serious voice.  
  
“Jimin. I don’t know what’s going to happen so you have to promise me that you won’t go anywhere without them.” The boy looks at Yoongi quietly for a while, it looks like he wants to protest but nods instead.  
“I promise.” Jimin whispers, it hurts so much to see Yoongi so serious and obviously scared as well.  
  
Yoongi holds Jimin tightly until he feels the younger one relax and he can hear him breathe heavily as he falls asleep next to Yoongi. He’s clinging onto Yoongi’s shirt and Yoongi feels so fucking fond. His thoughts go to Taehyung and the day in this same hospital 10 years ago and he finds himself praying and hoping that Taehyung would pay his debt by protecting Jimin.  
_You own me this one, Kim Taehyung. I saved you, you save him.  
  
  
_ Jungkook is sitting on a bench in the police station waiting for Taehyung. Apparently, the detective didn’t have enough evidence to keep Taehyung for more than 24 hours, the forensics weren’t able to prove that Taehyungs knife was the weapon even though the model was the same and the fact that Taehyung had spent Saturday with Jungkook proved him innocent. Taehyung had called an hour ago that he’d be let out and Jungkook had been so happy to hear the voice of the older one, it still managed to give him butterflies after so many years.  
  
Jungkook’s face shines up when he sees the older one walk through the door and looking at Jungkook with those deep, dark eyes and even smiling a tiny smile when Jungkook stands up to hug him.  
“Did you wait for long?” Taehyung asks as the two walk out of the station.  
“No.” Jungkook smiles, he hadn’t been away from Taehyung for more than a day but he already missed him so much and now felt so happy to be with him again.  
  
“Hyung, let’s go eat, I’m hungry.” Jungkook suggests and Taehyung nods agreeing. Jungkook gives Taehyung the keys to his car and they drive away to one of their favourite restaurants. As they wait for their orders Jungkook eyes Taehyung with big eyes which the older ones realises.  
“What are you staring at?” Taehyung asks without looking at the younger one who gets flustered and looks away. Jungkook was already used to Taehyung’s brusque ways but the sharp tone always hurt a little more than he’d like to admit.  
“Hyung, what’s going on?” Jungkook asks, remembering the things he told Jimin, he knows that Taehyung doesn’t want to talk about it, but he can’t help his curiosity. The older one sighs and turns to look at Jungkook.  
  
“You know that I can’t tell you, Kookie.” Taehyung answers and takes a sip of his coke. Jungkook ignores the increased speed of his heart and looks at Taehyung’s dark eyes.  
“But you know who tried to kill Yoongi?” Jungkook continues trying to get an explanation.  
“Yes I do.” Taehyung is starting to sound annoyed.  
“So why don’t you do something about it?” Jungkook asks, getting frustrated by the other once silence. Taehyung gives the younger one a warning glare as if to tell him to keep his nose out of it.  
“But-“ Jungkook starts but gets cut off by Taehyung.  
“There’s nothing I can do, I promised Yoongi to never tell.” Taehyung snaps and Jungkook swallows as he sinks down in his seat, he doesn’t want to anger him anymore, so he stops asking.  
  
  
Namjoon sits in the lab with the leader of the forensics team, they’ve been trying to figure out what was said on the papers they found in the apartment since Saturday without understanding them. The paper is very old and damaged, but something makes Namjoon think that the papers are important.  
The detective can feel an headache coming and downs his coffee in one shot, throwing the cup in the trash. It almost feels like the papers were placed on the table for him, whoever put them there wanted them to be found. That thought makes Namjoon think that the brother knew he’d be attacked. The detective scrunches his nose and groans as the headache doesn’t want to leave him alone.  
  
Why is everything so complicated? His muttering is disturbed when one of the youngest from the team walk down the stairs and sit down at the table.  
“Taehyung just left the station.” He informs Namjoon who glares at the young boy.  
“Did you have to disturb my thoughts just to say that?” He snaps and watches as the boy shrinks in his seat.  
“Sorry.” He whispers and turns his head to the papers the forensics guy is trying to understand by glaring at them.  
  
“Isn’t that an old police rapport?” He asks and looks at Namjoon with big eyes, the older one can feel his cheeks turn red. Before the technology took over the case file system, all police cases and rapports were kept on paper, it happens that some of them never got put into the new system after the update which is why Namjoon now can’t figure out what the papers say.  
“Do you think I’m stupid? I know that!” He snaps, sounding angrier than intended. The young boy looks small where he’s looking between the detective and the forensics guy who raises sceptical eyebrows at him. Namjoon had already had his team scanning their rapport system for old police cases about the brothers without finding anything.  
  
“I just can’t figure out what the papers says.” Namjoon explains with a slightly nicer tone as to not discourage the young boy.  
  
  
_Today.  
Now.  
We will finally get our revenge and Hyung will be proud.  
  
  
_ After Yoongi told Jimin to go stay with Taehyung and Jungkook Jimin had texted the younger one and asked if he could come over, telling Jungkook that Yoongi wanted him to do so. The younger one had agreed without objections and Jimin was now walking from the hospital to Taehyung’s apartment as the sun was on its’ way down behind the buildings.  
Yoongi had been very tired but refused to sleep until Jimin promised that he’d go straight to Taehyung’s apartment and stay with them until everything was cleared up.  
  
Jimin felt anxious as he thought about Yoongi’s concerned expression, seeing how stressed and broken Yoongi was about the whole happening Jimin didn’t want to bother the older one with questions or the texts he had received so he let them be. He had promised the older one to come back again in the morning but only if Taehyung and Jungkook walked him there, giving Yoongi a tight hug before leaving him behind in the hospital.  
It pained him to leave but Yoongi had insisted, Jimin knew that Yoongi didn’t want to let Jimin go but for some reason he thought it was better for Jimin to stay the night at Taehyung’s place.  
  
Jimin was walking down the street in his own thoughts as he rounded a corner and turned to the street where Taehyung and Jungkook lived, causing the sun to blind him almost completely. Jimin had to walk with his head down to be able to see where he was walking and cursed the late-summer sun for being so low. Just as he was about to cross the street in front of Taehyung’s building a figure collided with him, causing both of them to stumble back.  
Jimin looked up at the hooded figure but couldn’t see his face, as he regained his balance and hurried past Jimin in the direction of the hospital. Jimin heard his voice mumble something and a cold feeling filled him so that he couldn’t breathe.  
  
It was him. Jimin thought about the texts he had received, and his stomach turned upside down. _I know where he is. How long do you think you can keep him alive?_ Jimin looked up at Taehyung’s building and then after the stranger panicked. Yoongi had made Jimin promise to stay away from him but if he gets to the hospital he might hurt Yoongi, Jimin feels his throat sneer shut, he can’t let that happen and decides to follow him as his heart speeds up, Jimin feels the adrenaline rush.  
  
He whispers a quick sorry hyung to Yoongi for breaking his promise as he turns his back on Taehyung’s building and follows the figure back up the street.  
  
  
Jungkook looks at his phone nervously, he’s sitting in the window facing the street as he waits for Jimin. The walk from the hospital shouldn’t take this long, where is he?  
Jimin hadn’t explained the situation very well, just that he shouldn’t be alone because it was dangerous and even Yoongi had suggested staying with him and Taehyung. Jungkook didn’t know what was going on but it made him nervous and kind of scared, he had realised that even Taehyung was more nervous than usual.  
  
Jungkook could hear someone at the door and let out a sigh in relief before he heard Taehyung call him from the vestibule.  
“You look like a sad puppy.” Taehyung says when the older boy appears behind him and he lets out a lonely sob, feeling so helpless and confused. Suddenly Jungkook feels a warm hand on his shoulder and the heat spreads through his body to his cheeks, making him blush.  
It didn’t happen often but sometimes Taehyung showed his soft side, at least to Jungkook.  
  
“Stop stressing about it, he’ll be here.” Taehyung’s deep voice comforts Jungkook and he feels the heat from Taehyung’s body against his back, giving him a calming feeling and a whole bunch of butterflies.  
“But it’s been hours since he texted.” Jungkook whines as he automatically leans against the older boy. Taehyung shushes him as he massages his tense shoulders.  
“Stay here, I’l Kookie. l go to the hospital to see if he’s still there if that helps you calm down.” Jungkook closes his eyes and listenes to Taehyung’s calm voice as he feels his worries disappear with the touch of the older one, the only concern being that Taehyung probably can hear how fast Jungkook’s heart is beating.  
  
“Okay.” Jungkook nods and feels a hint of disappointment when the heat from Taehyung leaves him.  
  
  
Taehyung looks at the sleeping man in the hospital bed, the man that saved his life 10 years ago. He’s sleeping soundly, seemingly unaware of what’s going on around him to the ones he love. Taehyung neither met Jimin on the way to the hospital or anywhere in the building. A doctor enters the room to check on Yoongi and Taehyung eyes him up and down before he asks.  
“Have you seen his brother today?” Taehyung nods towards Yoongi and puts on a nice smile. The doctor turns to Taehyung with a curious expression.  
  
“Yes, but he left over an hour ago.” The doctor smiles back at Taehyung who nods understandingly. Taehyung hesitates for a moment, not sure if he should ask, but does when the doctor looks at him with a knowing expression.  
“How is he?” The doctor turns to look at Yoongi who’s breathing softly.  
“He’s still weak but has managed to stay awake for short periods as his brother was here. We’ll have to wait and hope for the best.” He says with a serious but kind tone and Taehyung nods again.  
  
Taehyung thinks back to the day in the hospital 10 years ago and everything that happened after, about his life before compared to now and for the first time since then he feels like crying.  
  
When he leaves the room the wheels in Taehyung’s brain start turning, Jimin left the hospital an hour ago but it only takes about 10 minutes to walk from the hospital to the apartment. Taehyung thinks that he should call and ask Jungkook if Jimin had shown up but figures that would only upset the younger one more, he can’t ask Yoongi about it, he would freak out and Jimin isn’t answering his phone.  
Taehyung thinks about what Yoongi told him about Jimin 10 years ago, about the accident and how the other boy had blamed Jimin for everything, even promising to get revenge. He knew that it sounded far-fetched but at the moment he was the most likely reason for Jimin’s disappearance.  
  
When Taehyung gets back to the apartment he is met by Jungkook who’s happy and excited just to have his heart broken when Jimin isn’t with Taehyung, it’s obvious that he’s been waiting for him. When Jungkook sees that Taehyung is coming home alone his expression turns worried and his eyes fill with tears.  
Jungkook always reminds Taehyung of a puppy, he doesn’t know why though but it makes him smile.  
  
“Where is he?” He looks at Taehyung with big, dark eyes, his voice is shaky. The older one just shakes his head as he kicks off his shoes, also feeling worried about the situation and Jimin. The two sit down on the couch on the second floor and Jungkook snuggles closer to Taehyung who’s surprised by the sudden cuddles but puts his arms around the younger one anyway, knowing how sad he must be.

He can hear a soft sigh from Jungkook. A puppy.  
“What about their apartment?” Jungkook suggests hopefully and looks up at Taehyung’s dark eyes but he just shakes his head.  
“I already went there.” He says and hears a sniffle from Jungkook. Taehyung plays with Jungkook’s hair as they cuddle silently on the couch and it seems to calm him down a little as the older one feels him relax.  
“Kookie, let’s wait until tomorrow. He might show up by himself.” Taehyung suggests even though he knows he’s just giving the younger one false hope, and he can see in Jungkook’s big puppy-eyes that the younger one doesn’t like the idea but doesn’t argue with it either as he lets out a sigh and just snuggles closer.  
  
  
_Thursday 13th September 2018  
  
  
_ Yoongi knows something is terribly, terribly wrong when he wakes up and lays his eyes on the familiar, mysterious face and meets his deep, dark eyes. He rubs his eyes to remove the sleep and get the fuzzy feeling to go away, as he looks around the room he feels the panic build up, looking for the only face he really wants to see but can’t find it.  
There’s just one other face in the room besides Taehyung, teary eyes and a soft, light pink bunny nose sniffling.  
“Where’s Jimin?” Yoongi asks and sits up, causing his stitches to hurt and he groans, holding his hand on his stomach. Taehyung raises an eyebrow at Yoongi but answers calmly as he always does.  
  
“We can’t find him.” He states and looks at Yoongi without much expression as the older one feels his throat sneer shut so that he can’t breathe.  
No, this can’t happen, it’s not true! Yoongi thinks to himself and panics.  
“What?” He tries to gasp for air and he feels his body hurting all over again.  
  
_This time._ Yoongi can hear the words in his head and see the mocking eyes of him, laughing dryly at Yoongi’s obvious pain. He tries to get up from the bed, but his body is still too weak, and he feels Taehyung and Jungkook hold him down.  
“Stop it Hyung. You’ll get hurt.” Taehyung tries to calm him but Yoongi gives zero fucks even if he dies, he needs to find Jimin.  
“Let me go, Tae! I have to find him!” Yoongi yells as he tries once again to get up. The pain increases and Yoongi knows that the fighting just caused one of his stitches to pop, blood dyeing the shirt dark red but Yoongi doesn’t care about that either.  
  
Jimin. No, not like this! No, no,no! Fuck, Jimin where are you! Yoongi thinks to himself as he feels his inside being torn.  
“Hyung!” Taehyung suddenly yells and Yoongi freezes at the anger bubbling in his voice, he looks at the younger one whose eyes are even darker than before and his expression hard.  
  
  
Jungkook is standing in the corner of the hospital room feeling small and scared, he has probably never seen Taehyung this angry as he watches Taehyung and Yoongi argue loudly, Yoongi being desperate and angry at Taehyung and Taehyung holding his ground against the false accusations.  
“No I said! He never showed up! That’s not my fault!” Taehyung raises his voice again and Jungkook puts a comforting hand on his back and leans his forehead against his shoulder to calm him down.  
The dark eyes calm down a little and the older one lets out a sigh before continuing with a somewhat calmer voice.  
  
“Hyung, I’m sorry. I’m worried too, but you have to calm down and think if you want me to be able to find him.” Yoongi looks at the two with teary eyes, he looks completely broken where he’s sitting, shirt still stained with blood and messy, black hair.  
“I don’t know-“ He sobs and Taehyung puts an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“Think.” Taehyung encourages as softly as he can. Suddenly Yoongi’s eyes light up for a second, as if he just remembered something and his expression says pure horror.  
“Jimin told me yesterday that he had bumped into him a few times. I doubt he’d do that unintendedly.” Yoongi whisper and looks at Taehyung as the tears keep rolling down his cheeks.  
  
“Taehyung, I can’t live without him.” Yoongi cries and hold onto Taehyung’s arm and the younger one shushes him.  
“I’ll find him.” He assures and strokes Yoongi’s hair. Jungkook has never seen Taehyung and Yoongi like this, soft and comforting with each other but figures it has something to do with their past. He also doesn’t understand who they are talking about other than that he’s behind everything that has happened lately.  
  
When Yoongi and Taehyung finish talking Taehyung springs up and heads to the door with determination in his dark eyes.  
“Hyung, wait! Where are we going?” Jungkook asks and runs after him.  
“Stay here, Kookie!” Taehyung shouts as he practically runs down the hall.  
“But-!“Jungkook tries to protest and hurries after but Taehyung stops and snaps around so quickly that Jungkook runs into him.  
  
“I said, stay here! It’s dangerous.” The cold, hard tone makes Jungkook’s heart sink down through the floor and break and the way Taehyung looks at him hurts too much. Jungkook could never get enough of those big, dark eyes but the way they look at him now isn’t the way he wants to see them.  
Jungkook watches Taehyung’s back with teary eyes as he leaves the hospital, walking back to Yoongi’s room with heavy steps and a pout on his lips.  
  
Yoongi looks at Jungkook’s sad expression when he enters and even though he himself is worried enough about Jimin he offers Jungkook a seat on the bed, comforting the younger one. Jimin has told Yoongi about Jungkook and his feelings for Taehyung before and Yoongi has seen the way Jungkook looks at Taehyung many times and feels for the young one, knowing how much pain he must be in.  
  
“Don’t be sad, Taehyung just doesn’t want you to get hurt. He cares about you.” He tries to smile and although Jungkook still looks pained he smiles too and the two cry together, although for different reasons.  
  
  
_Hyung._  
 _What do we do now?_  
 _This wasn’t supposed to happen._  
 _Do we kill him too?_  
 _I don’t know…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> New chapters up soon!  
> Love yah!


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finally finds out the truth, now he wishes he could forget it. The pain is too much, it kills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This is the second last chapter!  
> Enjoy!

_Thursady 13th September 2018_  
  
  
The first thing Jimin remembers is the sudden pain throbbing through his head and he groans as it threatens to worsen. He had followed the hooded figure down the street for a few blocks but after turning around a corner he was nowhere in sight. Jimin had continued walking and realised too late that the person knew he was followed. He had hid in a dark alley and was waiting for Jimin.  
Just as Jimin had turned around at a suspicious noise the figure had hit him in the head with something and everything went black.  
  
Jimin can feel something cutting into his wrists as he tries to move and when he open his eyes he can’t see anything, the first thought is that the hit made him go blind before he realises that he’s wearing a blindfold. The headache throbs as Jimin tries to listen for sounds, hints on where he is but he can’t hear anything as his head rings and his stomach wants to turn inside out.  
It is cold around him and he can feel something wet on the floor under his feet. As Jimin is struggling against the restrains tied around his arms and legs he doesn’t notice the sound of feet hitting the floor as someone makes their way closer to him.  
  
Not until he hears a tiny huff from somewhere, someone scoffing at his pathetic tries to free himself. Jimin sits still, holding his breath as he listens for the sound again, but the sound of his own heart drowns everything. Jimin tries to feel the air but the only smell he feels is blood.  
“Hello?” He tries with a shaky voice and chills travel up his spine as he feels someone’s burning gaze on his skin.  
  
“Who are you?” Jimin stutters and flinches when the voice is closer than he thought it would be, the voice laughs mockingly.  
“You still don’t remember, do you?” That voice. Jimin feels his heart beat fast as memories start to form in his mind through the pain. It was the same voice he had collided with on the street with a few times, it was the same voice as the one he heard in the closet the day Yoongi got stabbed.  
  
It was also the same voice as the boy in his nightmares, although darker and the same voice as…  
Jimin whines at the pain, tears flowing down his cheeks from under the blindfold. The voice was familiar from a phone call Jimin remembers vaguely. Jimin can hear the laugh of the older one as he struggles against the pain and the restrains, it makes Jimin’s stomach turn upside down and he throws up on the floor.  
  
Suddenly Jimin feels a strong hand grab his hair and yank it back so hard it makes him whine. The person pulls the blindfold of Jimin and Jimin tries to focus his eyes. At first all he can see is a blurry outline of a person, the room is too dark to see and the tears flood his eyes but when he blinks and his eyes get used to it he can see him clearly. The dark eyes are piercing Jimin and his smile looks cold, mocking as Jimin sobs at the unbelievable pain he’s feeling.  
  
It’s awfully quiet as the two look at each other, knowing and remembering.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” Jimin sobs, voice tiny and hoarse as he tries to get some oxygen into his burning lungs, the smile on his face fades as Jimin apologizes over and over again.  
  
Jimin knows now, he remembers the pain and anger of the other one and he wants to die.  
“Do you really think ‘sorry’ works? Your Yoongi already tried that 10 years ago.” His voice sounds if possible even darker and colder and Jimin closes his eyes to avoid the sting, seeing Yoongi’s face instead.  
  
“Hyung.” Jimin whispers and whines in pain when a palm flies across his face.  
“Remember now?” The voice asks and Jimin nods, he feels like dying, knows that that’s what he deserve.  
  
“Yes.” It’s a quiet whisper but the man in front of Jimin snaps closer to Jimin’s face, eyeing every detail and when Jimin opens his eyes he can see the satisfied smirk.  
“It hurts, doesn’t it?” He asks and Jimin shivers at the cold tone, he remembers everything, and it hurts unbelievably much.  
“Yes.”  
  
  
 **[10 years ago]  
  
** Seokjin is 16 and the oldest one of their group of friends and that’s why he took it as his task to look after the younger ones. The three others weren’t that much younger than him, but he still felt that they needed to be taken care of, at least the youngest one. He was 13 and still a child according to his brother, Seokjin agreed.  
The four had been friends for as long as they remember, living next to each other in the countryside. They played together almost every day as kids and when they grew older they stuck together in school as well.  
Seokjin loved the three others unbelievably much, always did, always would.  
  
Seokjin and Yoongi are looking at the two younger ones playing around on their bikes, competing who makes it up the big hill first. They had made a bet that the loser would by ice cream for the rest of the group and even if Seokjin and Yoongi thought they were childish ice cream did sound good in the hot, late-summer day. Seokjin laughed as he watched them hurry up the big hill as fast as they could, the summer would soon be over and they had to go back to school but that didn’t matter, Seokjin was happy.  
  
“Hyung?” Yoongi asks as he watches Jimin make it last up the hill and sighs. Seokjin hums and smiles proudly at his own brother’s victory.  
“Our parents haven’t sent any money in months.” Yoongi says as he feels the lump in his stomach that has been there since their parents left. They had promised to send money after moving to America to work in May but Yoongi hadn’t heard a word from them since they left. Seokjin turns to look at the younger one and he can see the tears form in his eyes.  
  
“What?” Seokjin asks, it had always pained him that Yoongi’s and Jimin’s parents treated them the way they did but leaving their kids? Seokjin feels anger twist in his stomach, how can someone just leave their children like that?  
“I don’t know what to say to Jimin. He’d be heartbroken.” Yoongi sniffles and puts on a smile when Jimin waves at them, waving back, making the younger one laugh out loud from the top of the hill.  
“What are you going to do?” Seokjin asks worried, putting an arm around Yoongi’s shoulders and giving him a hug.  
“I found a part-time job I can do after school. I’ll figure it out somehow, as long as Jimin doesn’t find out.” Yoongi sighs and buries his face in Seokjin’s shoulder as the older one pats his back.  
  
  
“Seokjin-hyung, lets play!” Jimin smiles brightly as he and Hoseok bike down to the older ones. Jimin’s expression changes when he sees Yoongi’s teary eyes, Hoseok also jumps of his bike and looks confused at the two.  
“Hyung? What’s wrong?” Jimin asks as he looks between Yoongi and Seokjin. Yoongi gives Seokjin a glance and shakes his head barely noticeably.  
“I’m just sad that you lost.” He jokes and pets his hair as Jimin pouts. Seokjin laughs at Jimin’s innocence and takes the blue bike from Hoseok who looks confused at Yoongi, having noticed the lie.  
  
“I’ll borrow this for a moment Hope.” He smiles and ruffles his brother’s hair.  
Hope was a nickname Seokjin had given Hoseok because of his bright and bubbly personality, Hoseok liked it even thought he had found it cringe-worthy at first.  
“Jump up, Jimin!” Seokjin says and gestures at the back of the bike, Jimin shines up in a smile and jumps up, exited as Seokjin makes it up the hill with Jimin. Yoongi and Hoseok look after the two before Hoseok turns to Yoongi.  
  
“Hyung, are you okay?” He asks and Yoongi sighs.  
“Our parents. Are not coming back.” He explains and Hoseok looks confused at him before he also gives Yoongi a hug.  
“You have us.” He smiles and Yoongi looks at the younger boy as his sad expression turns to a smile, he has always been soft for Hoseok’s smile, Hope really suits him.  
  
  
Yoongi and Hoseok can hear the two others talking loudly and turn to look at Seokjin and Jimin who are standing on top of the hill, talking about something. It looks like Jimin is begging for something and when Seokjin finally agrees he jumps in excitement, his fluffy hair bouncing on his head, Yoongi chuckles at the cute boy until he realises what they’re doing and he feels his heart sink a little.  
Jimin is about to bike down the hill with Seokjin in the back.  
“Chim, be careful!” Yoongi warns Jimin who looks at him and waves, probably not hearing what Yoongi said.  
  
Yoongi and Hoseok watch nervously as the two pick up speed down the hill, almost halfway down it’s obvious that Jimin can’t control the steering anymore and they dash down the hill. Both Yoongi and Hoseok panic and run after them yelling at them to stop.  
“Hey, Jimin! Watch out!” Hoseok screams with a panicked voice and Yoongi feels his heart beat out of his chest when he spots the stone. The blue bike is heading towards a huge boulder at lightspeed.  
  
Shit, shit shit! Yoongi thinks and runs as fast as he can after the bike with Hoseok.  
  
  
Yoongi’s heart stops in his chest and his head goes blank when the loud crash hits his ears and he sees Jimin fly up in the air and hit the ground with a thud. Hoseok is screaming something and running up to the boulder and the crashed bike but Yoongi can’t move his legs nor hear anything but his heartbeat.  
He looks at where Jimin is laying in the grass, not moving and turns to where Hoseok is sitting on his knees. He feels a cold surround him and he wants to sink down through the grass and disappear. It looks like Hoseok is crying and yelling something but Yoongi can’t hear it, doesn’t want to hear.  
  
  
“Hyung!” When Yoongi finally snaps out of the trance he sees Hoseok screaming at him with an terrified expression. Yoongi turns to look where Jimin is laying and even though it’s vague he’s sure Jimin is breathing, having turned his head to look at Hoseok as well.  
  
  
“Hyung, wake up!” Hoseok pleads as he tries to get a reaction from Seokjin but he’s not moving. His cheerful eyes can’t be seen for his closed eyelids and he’s bleeding from somewhere Hoseok doesn’t know where. Hoseok’s heart is breaking as he desperately tries to wake up his brother.  
“Hyung, please!” He whispers as the tears flow down his cheeks and he gasp for air in loud sobs. Yoongi comes up to him looking like a ghost and Hoseok hopes and prays that Yoongi can fix him, Yoongi has always been the fixer. Hoseok feels a tiny hope in his stomach as Yoongi also tries to get Seokjin to wake up but when it doesn’t work he looks at Hoseok with teary eyes.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Hope.” He whispers but Hoseok doesn’t care, he feels so much pain, it feels like his soul was ripped out and torn right in front of his eyes.  
“Shut up!” He yells in anger and watches Yoongi’s shocked expression as he hugs Seokjin’s lifeless body.  
The light of his life was gone and Hoseok’s body shakes as a turmoil of pain and anger bubbles inside.  
  
The nickname ‘Hope’ was suitable for Hoseok, sure, but the reason for his positive personality had always been Seokjin.  
  
  
Yoongi gets up from the grass and puts and arm around Hoseok but he pushes it away furiously as he screams, eyes drying up as the sadness gets replaced by anger.  
“It’s your fault!” He yells and Yoongi can literally see the younger boy’s heart break and die as the light in his eyes go dark.  
  
Yoongi turns to look at Jimin, the boy is laying in the grass, he’s looking at Yoongi with the does-like eyes and crying. The older one gets up and walks up to him, turning his back on Hoseok who’s now just holding Seokjin quietly in his embrace. He sits down beside Jimin and pulls him up to sit in his lap, the younger one whines in pain and hold onto Yoongi as he strokes his red cheeks. Jimin falls asleep as Yoongi rocks him back and forth just like he used too when Jimin was younger and the boy mumbles, tears running down his face.  
  
“Hyung, I’m sorry.”  
  
  
 **[Back to real time]**  
  
Jimin opens his eyes as another palm flies across his face but the images from the day of the accident are still clear as the day in his mind.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jimin whimpers, his lungs aren’t letting him breathe as he looks at Hoseok’s face and his cold eyes. The older one smirks but it doesn’t reach his eyes as they pierce Jimin’s skin.  
“You killed my brother.” He growls, grabbing Jimin’s hair again as he tries to avoid the burning glare.  
“It was an accident, I’m so sorry, hyung.” Jimin pleads desperately but Hoseok doesn’t listen.  
  
“I’ve waited 10 years for this.” There’s a short break in his words, as to make sure Jimin is listening before he continues.  
“I’ll make you feel the same pain as I did. I gotta tell you, Jimin. It kills.” Hoseok, who so far was squatting in front of Jimin, let’s go of his hair and gets up. As the words sink in to Jimin the pain he didn’t think could get worse does exactly that.  
  
Jimin can’t breathe for the heartache and the words he tries to speak come out as hoarse whispers between the sobs.  
“Please don’t hurt Yoongi! Kill me instead, just don’t hurt my brother! Please, hyung!” Another palm meats Jimin’s cheek and the younger one whines, when he looks up again Hoseok is hovering over him.  
“You really think pleading is going to work?!” He yells before putting a hand on Jimin’s cheek softly and looking intensely into his eyes.  
  
“But don’t worry. You will die too, from the pain.” He whispers and pulls of Jimin, leaving the room as Jimin screams after him.  
  
  
 _This is not how it was supposed to go.  
He followed us.  
We have to do it quickly.  
Do we really have to?  
Are you going to chicken out now! Of course we have to!  
Why?  
Because he killed Hyung! He killed your brother!  
My? Brother.  
Yes!  
Who are you?  
…I’m you.  
  
_Hoseok stares at his own reflection in the mirror. The brown hair has a hint of red in it and his darks eyes stare back at him.  
The voice. Was all in his head? A headache pains him and he groans.  
  
His eyes had lost the light as soon as he had realised that Seokjin was dead Yoongi had said to him while Jimin was laying in the hospital 10 years ago. Fucking Yoongi. Stupid fucking Yoongi who couldn’t fix Seokjin.  
  
 _Hope.  
_ Hoseok flinches, that voice belonged to someone very dear. He looks around but there’s no one other than him in the bathroom. The light flickers and Hoseok turns to his own reflection again and the eyes that had been dry for years gets blurry as tears roll down his cheeks.  
 _Hyung.  
_ After the accident Hoseok had started to blame Jimin more and more for the death of Seokjin, Yoongi knew that and had pleaded for Hoseok to stop and realise that it was just an accident, but he had been too full of anger and pain to listen.  
  
A few days after the funeral of Seokjin, when Jimin was still unconscious Hoseok had disappeared from their lives. Hoseok and Yoongi both knew that Hoseok would come back one day and Yoongi had been living nervously looking over his shoulder and protecting Jimin since that.  
Maybe Yoongi was right, maybe it was just an accident but Hoseok didn’t give a shit. What had to be done had to be done and now because of Jimin butting in Hoseok had to hurry up before someone found him.  
  
 _Now. Go do it now!  
Yes.  
  
  
_Jimin thinks back about the time after he woke up in the hospital, Yoongi had been so over-protective over him to the point Jimin had to tell him that he could handle himself. Now Jimin knew why he had been like that, Jimin pictures Yoongi laying in the hospital bed and his head hurts, he misses him so much and he’s so freaking scared.  
Yoongi remembered the accident and what it had done to Hoseok. Yoongi had told Jimin that he had been very sick although Jimin somehow felt that it might have been a lie. Yoongi had carried the burden of the whole accident for 10 years without complains at the same time as he had raised Jimin, the realisation makes Jimin scream out in frustration and guilt threatening to explode from inside of him.  
  
He flinches when the door to the room suddenly opens and Hoseok comes back in. He looks at Jimin with black eyes and walks straight up to the chair Jimin is sitting on.  
“Say goodbye to your brother.” He states nonchalantly and Jimin feels the panic start bubbling on the inside even more intensely.  
“No, hyung please! Hyung, I’m sorry, please don’t!” Jimin cries again even though he knows it’s in vain. The older boy looks coldly at him and Jimin can tell that he’s determined to finish the job.  
  
“I gotta say, Jimin. It’s a pity that I have to do this.” He smirks down at Jimin.  
“I kind of liked Yoongi.” He laughs dryly and eyes Jimin curiously as the younger one tries to break free from the restrains that cut into his wrists. Jimin feels skin break as he struggles and pleads for Hoseok to stop.  
  
“Hyung, I’m sorry, please don’t!”  
“Jimin.” Hoseok puts a hand on Jimin’s cheek again and it makes him still.  
“Poor, stupid Jimin. You’ll get what you deserve.” He says and turns his back on the younger one, leaving him screaming and crying at the closed door.  
  
  
Namjoon jerks awake in his chair when the youngest member on his team comes running into his office. He had fallen asleep in his office and now rubs his sore neck and looks for something to drink as he listens half-heartedly to the boy trying to say something, head still fuzzy from the sleep.  
“The youngest brother’s phone was found yesterday evening outside Kim Taehyung’s apartment.” It takes a while for Namjoon to process the words.  
“The what now?” He grunts, rubbing his eyes. The boy hands Namjoon the phone who stares at it for a moment before jumping up from his chair, suddenly wide awake.  
  
“A woman brought it in yesterday. Said she found it on the street.” The boy explains but Namjoon doesn’t hear him.  
“Where is he, find him!” He yells, making some of the other team members peak in to see what’s going on. Namjoon orders them all to finding Jimin as fast as possible as his gut tells him that something must’ve happened. The investigation had not been going very well so far and they still didn’t know what the papers meant, he feels the adrenaline rush as he runs around without a direction. Namjoon gets distracted as his phone beeps, telling him that he got a message.  
 _  
He’s awake and looking for his brother._ It’s the doctor and Namjoon feels the worst-case scenario starting to happen, he grabs his coat and hurries to the hospital.  
  
  
Jungkook is laying on his bed on the second floor in Taehyung’s apartment thinking about the earlier happening in the hospital when he hears a noise from downstairs, he smiles as he gets up and hurries down the stairs to greet Taehyung but stops in the middle of the kitchen with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.  
Taehyung usually always calls for him when he gets home, the air in the apartment goes heavy and cold, that’s not Taehyung.  
  
Jungkook hides in the dining room behind a cabinet when he sees a hooded person enter and walk straight through the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor. Nervously Jungkook picks up his phone from his pocket and sends Taehyung a quick message before he decides to follow the figure up to the second floor. He can hear footsteps coming from the direction of Taehyung’s room and he sneaks up the stairs, jumping in behind the couch when he reaches the open space.  
It seems like the figure is looking for something and Jungkook spots Taehyung’s red knife in his hand when he turns and walks closer to the stairs and the couch, Jungkook’s heart stops beating when the figure suddenly stops. And feels the air.  
  
“I know you’re there.” He says without a direction and Jungkook’s heart is about to beat out of his chest. The young one swallows and gets up from behind the couch.  
“Who are you and what do you want?” He tries to make his voice deeper and intimidating but it doesn’t work, and the figure turns to look at him with black eyes and a cold smirk.  
  
“So you’re Jungkook.” He laughs dryly and Jungkook freezes, not only because of the figures hair-raising aura but because he knew Jungkook’s name.  
“Give that back.” Jungkook stutters and points to the knife in the figures hand. He looks at the knife for a while before looking back at Jungkook.  
“Come get it.”  
  
  
Jimin looks around the room frantically trying to find something to help him escape, heart beating painfully and lungs burning from the struggles and heartache. He’s sure his wrists are bleeding from the tries to get away and he cries as the restrains cut deeper into his skin. The only thing on Jimin’s mind is getting to the hospital, it’s not too late, no, no, no! Please! Jimin yells in his mind as he screams in desperation when the restrains don’t budge.  
  
He shakes his body violently in a try to move the chair and Jimin feels time stop for a second before the chair gives in to gravity and falls down sideways, Jimin hitting his shoulder in the progress. He whines in pain from the shoulder but doesn’t have time to care about it when he feels the other arm loosening from the restrain. The rope gives in just enough for Jimin to pull his hand out and he hurries to free the other one as well, ignoring the pain in the shoulder.  
  
His clothes and wrists are covered in blood as he fumbles to free his legs and get up, feeling the beating pain everywhere in his body. Jimin doesn’t bother breathing as he runs out of the room and the apartment as fast as his body allows, standing confused outside the building before he figures out in what direction the hospital is and runs for his life.  
  
It’s not too late. Please, hyung! Jimin yells over and over in his head, tears running down his face as he gets closer to the hospital.  
  
  
Namjoon thinks about the things Yoongi had told him when he leaves the hospital, about the accident from 10 years back where one of the four boys had died and how the brother of the dead boy had gone mad and plotted revenge on Jimin, who according to him killed his brother.  
Namjoon had a name on the brother, Jung Hoseok. Now he just had to find him and Jimin, Yoongi had been convinced that Hoseok had him kept somewhere and begged and pleaded Namjoon to find him.  
Namjoon had been quite flustered by the emotional boy but understood his concern after hearing the story and had promised to find them quickly.  
  
  
Taehyung stares at his phone and the messages from Jungkook. He had been so busy trying to look for Hoseok in all thinkable places that he hadn’t heard his phone.  
  
 _Kookie, 11:38: Hyung, there’s someone in the apartment, come home!_  
 _Kookie, 12:02: elp_  
 _Kookie, 12:02: hy,ug_  
 _Kookie, 12:03: nife red_  
 _Kookie, 12:04: m srry..,._  
 _Kookie, 12:06: I love u,sory_  
  
Taehyung had tried to call Jungkook ten times without an answer after seeing the messages.  
Fuck, Jungkook! I’m sorry, I’ll be there. I promise! Please, don’t leave me! He pleads as he drives through the city, running red lights and passing slower cars on the highway. He can hear police sirens in the distance but ignores them as he stops the car in front of the apartment, running inside without caring to turn of the engine.  
Taehyung runs up the stairs and jerks open the door after fighting with the lock and cursing loudly.  
  
“Jungkook!” He screams and hurries to check every room, heading towards the stairs with panic crawling in his mind and causing an unbelievable heartache in his chest.  
He stops to stare when he reaches the last step, there’s a puddle of something red dripping from above down on the carpeted stairs, causing a loud ticking noise that blends in with his heavy breathing in the painfully quiet apartment.  
  
“Kookie!” He calls out again when he gets up to the open space and spots something on the floor.  
Taehyung hurries up to Jungkook, picking him up in his lap and touching his face, chest and arms to get a reaction, crying loudly when he doesn’t move. Taehyung holds up Jungkook’s head and looks at his pale face, the dark brown hair is sweaty and sticks to his forehead and his lips look white and dry.  
  
“Kookie!” He calls out again and draws a breath when Jungkook’s eyes flinch open, his eyes look hooded and his face is pale as a ghost. Jungkook’s lips turn to a shy smile and Taehyung can see a tiny hint of pink in the with skin, his voice is hoarse when he whispers.  
  
“Hyung. I knew you’d come.” His smile gets a little wider before it disappears suddenly when his body goes limp and there’s a loud thud echoing in the apartment when Jungkook drops the phone he was holding on the floor. Taehyung shakes the younger boy as his wide eyes stare at him, tears running down his cheeks and dropping down on Jungkook’s pale forehead and continuing down to his closed eyes and slightly open mouth.  
“Kookie! Don’t leave me!” Taehyung sobs leaning his head on the younger ones chest and it’s the only thing being heard in the quiet room.  
  
  
Yoongi looks at the person standing in the door and the only thing he can come to ask is.  
“What did you do to him?”  
Yoongi can hear the smirk.  
“He’s fine. For the time being.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> The last chapter will be up tomorrow!  
> Love yah!


	8. Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets to the hospital but is it too late already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This is the last chapter!  
> Enjoy!

_Thursday 13th  September 2018_  
  
  
Jimin pulls open the door to the hospital and runs towards the staircase, earning stares from nurses and patients. He tries to pull in air in his lungs as he feels his body screaming for him to stop running, but he can’t stop. Jimin’s eyes black out and his ears ring but he manages to stay standing when he enters Yoongi’s room.  
The person in front of the bed looks curiously at Jimin’s bloody wrists and haunted expression and smirks.  
“Well I’ll be damned.” Jimin looks at the person on the bed and the thing on his head, the figure follows Jimin’s wild eyes and straightens his back a little.  
  
“The knife felt tacky, so I decided to use the pillow instead. Besides, I already used the knife on the kid Jungkook. Don’t want to make a mess again.” He laughs dryly and when Jimin takes a quick look at the monitor attached to Yoongi’s body it’s showing a straight line, Jimin’s mind goes blank and the heartache spreads through his body like wildfire.  
  
Hoseok was right, it kills.  
  
In fury Jimin grabs a glass bottle with medicine from a table and smashes it against Hoseok’s head, having moved so fast that the older one didn’t have time to react. The glass breaks and shatters fall to the floor as Jimin takes a better grip of the bottle, the neck of it turning red from blood and he shoves it as hard as he can towards Hoseok. The older one stares at Jimin with big eyes as the sharp glass cuts into him and when Jimin lets go of the bottle Hoseok falls backwards on the floor.  
  
Jimin stares at the body on the floor for a second as his mind goes black before he hurries up to the bed where Yoongi is laying, still and not breathing. Jimin screams and cries as he hits Yoongi’s chest in desperate tries to wake up his brother. Everything hurts so much and Yoongi’s shirt gets stained with blood from Jimin’s wrists as he screams, screams until his lungs give up and all he can do is cry without a sound.  
  
Jimin doesn’t remember the nurses and doctors running into the room and trying to save Yoongi’s and Hoseok’s lives, he doesn’t remember being dragged out of the room by one of the nurses, Jimin only remembers the pain.  
  
  
 **[1 month later, Saturday, 13th October 2018]**  
  
  
Jimin sits in Taehyung’s apartment, drinking coffee and staring into the wall just as he had been doing for about a month exactly now. The other one had brought cookies and coffee up to the second floor, and the two sat on the couch in the open space. The carpet on the stairs had been changed as had the floor.  
It’s dark and raining outside and Jimin listens to the sound of the rain hitting the roof, it’s slightly calming and it makes Jimin drowsy.  
  
“Taehyung. Tell me about what happened 10 years ago between you and hyung.” Jimin says as he looks at the cookie in his hand, having no interest in eating it.  
“I promised Yoongi to never tell but I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore.” Taehyung says and leans back on the couch. Sometimes it amazed Jimin how nonchalant Taehyung was, most of the time it just annoyed him though.  
“You were in the hospital after the accident. I was in the hospital because of my dad.” Taehyung starts and takes a sip of coffee.  
  
  
Taehyung had been raised by a strict gangster boss for father. He had made it clear from the beginning that Taehyung was supposed to take up the business and the league of gangsters after him. He taught Taehyung how to behave like a gangster, how to read people and to never trust anyone, Taehyung hated it. He also taught Taehyung how to kill.  
  
Taehyung’s mother had, just like Taehyung, been against the whole gangster thing. When Taehyung came home from school one day and told his father that he wanted to be a photographer instead his father had beat him black and blue, saying that because Taehyung was his only child he was destined to be the next gangster boss.  
  
10 years ago Taehyung’s father had killed his wife, Taehyung’s mother in a drunk fit of rage. Taehyung had somehow gotten his mother to the hospital where the doctors tried to save her. They had tried for hours while Taehyung was sitting in the waiting room staring blankly and when they finally came out and told him that her life couldn’t be saved Taehyung had just bowed and left.  
Taehyung had gone up to the roof and intended to take his own life by jumping of the hospital. He thought that he’d rather die and be with his mother than be forced to become a gangster.  
  
That’s when he met Yoongi. The older one had been up on the roof for some fresh air when he found Taehyung standing on the edge, getting ready to jump. He had yelled at Taehyung to get down but the younger one had just turned around to give him a quick smile with teary eyes before taking charge. Yoongi had grabbed his arm in the last second and pulled him down which had angered Taehyung. He had hit Yoongi but that hadn’t stopped the older one, he had wrestled down Taehyung on the ground and sat on top of him as he yelled and cried at him that he had no right to take his own life.  
  
Taehyung had been so baffled by the fierce boy that he forgot what he was doing. Yoongi had pretty much word vomited the whole story about his brother and the accident to Taehyung and when he finally calmed down Taehyung had just held him. The sat on the roof holding each other for god knows how long and gotten of the roof together when it was already dark.  
Three months after that Taehyung had killed his father but Yoongi had stood by him and comforted him through it, telling Taehyung to make his own destiny.  
  
The gangster ways Taehyung’s father had taught him stuck and became personality traits that Taehyung hated more than anything but after meeting Yoongi and later Jungkook he had started to change, slowly but surely. The two, having stubborn and fierce personalities had fought and pestered each other a lot but never actually to hurt the other.  
After meeting Jungkook Taehyung had drifted apart from Yoongi but he never forgot that the older one saved him that day.  
  
  
Jimin stares at Taehyung as he tells the story, Yoongi never mentioned anything about this to him and he figures that Jungkook haven’t gotten to hear it yet either.  
“Hyung.” A voice calls from behind Jimin and Jungkook appears in front of the couch, rubbing his eyes as he sits down on the couch next to Taehyung. The older one gives him a quick kiss and pulls him to sit in his lap.  
Taehyung had taken Jungkook to the hospital crying and begging for the younger one to not leave him alone and the doctors had been able to save him, barely they said. Hoseok hadn’t stabbed him so deep that it killed him but because of the massive blood loss he had almost not survived.  
  
Jungkook had been forced to spend weeks in the hospital and even though he had been discharged he was definitely not fully healed yet. Taehyung had spent day and night with Jungkook and when the younger one finally woke up Taehyung had nagged him.  
“Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again.” Before giving him a big kiss. Jungkook had been so flustered and his heart beating so fast from the kiss that the beeping monitors had freaked out the nurses.  
  
Jimin watches as Jungkook snuggles his face into Taehyung’s neck and feels a sting of pain as his thoughts go to Yoongi, feeling the deep and strong longing. Jimin looks out through the window, it’s dark and windy like a storm and the calming rain is now beating the roof without mercy.  
  
  
Namjoon walks down the streets of Seoul, it’s raining but he’s carrying an umbrella, so he has nothing to complain about. He walks past a café and stops for a moment before shaking his head and continuing. Namjoon stopped drinking coffee after the one case he couldn’t solve, he figured it was better for his head.  
He walks past the cemetery thinking about the brothers and the pain they must’ve gone through and looks over the grey tombstones with flowers on the graves, he sighs and turns around, walking back to the café and orders a coffee.  
  
  
Seokjin turns around when he feels the presence of the younger one and a smile spreads on his face. People thinking that you can’t feel pain in paradise makes Seokjin laugh, he has felt pain looking at the three boys he was supposed to look after for 10 years now.  
The white clothes look good on him and Seokjin gives him a tight hug, first time since forever it feels like.  
  
“Hyung.” He smiles and the dark eyes shimmer like stars in the sky. Two of them were now in the after-life, two down on earth. Seokjin holds his hand as they look down at them, one of them still in pain and anger and the other one in the hospital, fighting for his life. Why were their lives filled with so much pain?  
  
Seokjin thinks back to when they were kids, before the accident when they were all happy and innocent, before this heavy heart Seokjin had been forced to hold.  
He was happy that day 10 years ago, Seokjin was happy because he loved the other boys, always had, always would.  
  
  
Jimin looks at the tombstone and the name engraved into it. It’s a name he wants to remember just as much as he wants to forget it. The stone next to it is older but with a familiar name, Seokjin. He places the flowers between the two graves next to the candles and a tiny smile turns the corners of his lips up as tears form in his eyes.  
“Hyung, I’m sorry.” He whispers and for a second, it’s completely quiet.  
  
Jimin takes a deep breath as he steps out of the pizza place, the October-air is chilly but a few rays of sunshine warm his cheeks. The oily smell from dozens of pizzas is still present in his clothes as Jimin heads to the hospital as usual.  
He sits down on a chair in the quiet, green room and takes out his notes to study. He works on the assignment for about an hour until he hears something moving, he looks at the person in the bed and smiles softly.  
  
“Hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, I hope you liked it!  
> I had a few mental breakdowns about Yoongi's life and decided to end it like this!  
> Comments are appreciated because I want to learn more about writing!  
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Look out for more chapters soon! Love yah!


End file.
